Shingeki no Zombie
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: La lucha contra los titanes ha cobrado incontables vidas a lo largo de más de 100 años de guerra, sin embargo una nueva amenaza esta por surgir, una que podría acabar con la humanidad en muy poco tiempo. Cuando Eren y sus amigos pensaban que las cosas no podían empeorar, se toparon con una nueva y cruda realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Nekoboy mty y vengo a presentarles este nuevo fic. De antemano aviso que no habrá ninguna pareja, será más un de acción, terror y muerte de personajes. Este fic será al estilo de Fear The Walking Dead, no creo poner mucho a los titanes en la trama, y es muy probable que mueran todos al final, aun no lo sé. Bien disfruten por mientras y se agradece si dejan un review.**

Capítulo 1: Día normal en Trost

-…Nadie podría entender…que es lo que le sucedió a nuestro mundo…esta nueva amenaza…fue peor que cualquier titán…será que acaso…la humanidad siempre estuvo condenada a extinguirse.

1 mes atrás

Distrito de Trost.

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad, afuera de los muros los titanes eran la amenaza que tenía recluida a la humanidad, pero se tenía la esperanza de que algún día esa terrible batalla terminaría y la humanidad volvería a ser libre. Jóvenes como los reclutas llevaban esos sueños sobre sus espaldas, pues sus acciones eran las que podían hacerlo realidad. Ese día en Trost, los reclutas se encontraban en la base en el centro de la ciudad, tenían un momento libre como no habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

-AAAAA…Estoy comenzando a aburrirme.

-Ya lo sé Sasha, hemos estado tan acostumbrados a vivir con riesgos que ahora tener un momento libre es realmente extraño.

-Daria lo que sea por comer un gran y enorme pedazo de carne.

-Ese sentimiento lo comprendo perfectamente.

-Chicos ¿Otra vez están pensando en comida?

-Oh Armin eres tú.

-Ya sabes que es así la mayoría del tiempo.

-Pero acabamos de salir de comer.

-Pero igual, ya tenemos hambre de nuevo.

-Ah, ustedes no tienen remedio.

-Por cierto Armin ¿Qué están haciendo Eren y Jean haya?

-¿Y que hace Mikasa con ellos?

-Ellos están en otra de sus tontas competencias y Mikasa, bueno ella siempre está cerca de Eren para levantarle el ánimo.

Eren y Jean se encontraban en una clásica competencia de resistencia lucha con las manos, ambos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas de hacer caer al otro, mientras que Mikasa se limitaba a observar en el medio.

-Eren tu brazo está en una mala posición para ganar.

-Déjame en paz Mikasa, puedo vencer a este idiota en cualquier momento.

-Ja, ya quisieras eso, el que ganara esto soy yo. Solo necesito esforzarme un poco más y en pocos segundos estarás en el suelo.

-Veamos si eres capaz de tragarte tus palabras cuando te derrote.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados viendo directamente a los ojos del otro, que apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando ambos terminaron cayendo del mismo lado, al mirar hacia arriba vieron que la responsable fue la chica que con muy poco esfuerzo había logrado derribarlos.

-Estaban en un punto muerto, ninguno de los dos ganaría y estarían gastando fuerzas inútilmente.

-¡Ag Mikasa!

-Eren si tienes tanto tiempo para estos juegos, entonces será mejor que practiquemos tus habilidades.

-Ya sé que debo practicar, no necesito que me lo recuerdes y tampoco necesitaba que interrumpieras de esas formas. Bien Jean parece que tendremos que dejar este asunto para después.

-Bah tienes suerte de que Mikasa llegase a salvarte.

Los dos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar e inmediatamente el pequeño rubio fue a su lado para acompañarlos y después comenzaron a ingresar a los pasillos del edificio.

-¿Qué creen que estén haciendo los superiores chicos?

-No lo sé Armin, deben estar planificando la siguiente expedición seguramente.

-Eso o la líder Hanji está haciendo nuevos inventos inútiles.

-No tan inútiles Mikasa, el último invento en el que le ayude resulto ser uno de gran utilidad.

-Armin tiene razón, ese pequeño invento que llamaron radio ha sido de mucha utilidad, ahora establecer contacto con personas en cualquier parte de los muros es mucho más fácil. Christa fue muy lista al usar su poder para ayudar a establecerla en todas partes.

-Aun no es perfecta, les recuerdo que suele fallar en ocasiones.

-Como sea Mikasa, Eren dice la verdad, solo hay que perfeccionarla es todo.

-Pero no pueden llevar esos pequeños aparatos en las expediciones, es imposible que casa unidad lleve uno.

-Es por eso que sigue experimentando con ellas, está tratando de hacerlas más prácticas para nosotros, pero por lo pronto han cumplido su propósito de tener comunicados a los distritos y los pueblos en el interior de los muros.

-Vamos Mikasa, mírales el lado bueno.

-Supongo que tendré que hacerlo quiera o no.

Los chicos siguieron con su camino a través de la base mientras afuera el día transcurría tranquilamente, gracias al invento de la radio la comunicación era mucho más efectiva, de esa forma había manera de informar sobre cualquier posible ataque que amenazara la vida de las personas permitiéndoles así tomar medidas más seguras a la hora de protegerse. Las radios estaban localizadas en muchos lugares de encuentro común para que así los informes llegasen rápido a la población así como en las bases, siempre se procuraba que hubiese alguien cerca para estar pendiente de cualquier aviso y afortunadamente no habían recibido más que noticias buenas sobre el día a día de las personas, así como los planes del nuevo gobierno para reestructurar la sociedad tan dañada que tenían, muchas personas ya también habían comenzado a tener radios propias en sus hogares y negocios de manera de estar enterados de las más nuevas noticias.

La vida en el territorio de los muros estaba cambiando finalmente en formas positivas, los nuevos inventos generaban importantes avances en la sociedad, pero nadie ni los reclutas, ni los escuadrones militares, mucho menos los altos mandatarios del gobierno podían tener idea de la amenaza que se estaba gestando en sus territorios, una amenaza que trastornaría la vida de todos de las formas más terribles que pudiesen imaginas.

Pues esa noche en un pueblo lejano en la parte Noreste del muro Rose prácticamente a los pies del muro las personas ya estaban dirigiéndose a sus hogares para descansar. Sin embargo un joven que permanecía en el bosque parecía tener muchas dificultades para regresar a casa, una gripe que lo había tomado por sorpresa los días anteriores le había causado estragos, pero queriendo cumplir con sus deberes salió como de costumbre, una decisión de la que se estaba arrepintiendo enormemente. El chico había caído al suelo y pese a sus intentos por reincorporarse no lo lograba, una fiebre realmente alta le estaba provocando un daño aún mayor, tosía y jadeaba rápidamente, hasta que al fin y después de unos cuantos minutos falleció ahí en la oscuridad de la noche.

Una hora paso y nadie se percató de que el joven no regreso, el cuerpo de este continuaba tirado en el suelo sin que se escuchara un solo sonido, cuando de pronto su mano comenzó a moverse y lentamente sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, habían perdido toda pigmentación que hubiese en ellos, ahora eran grises con un aspecto vacío, se empezó a apoyar lentamente para ponerse de pie mientras hacía extraños ruidos con su boca, como gruñidos y lamentos. Empezó a caminar con dificultad arrastrando un pie sin ninguna dirección fija, al cabo de un rato avisto el pequeño pueblo al pie de la muralla así como un par de antorchas encendidas, por lo que se puso en marcha a ese lugar, nadie en el pequeño pueblo, ni en todo el territorio de las murallas podría imaginar la tragedia que estaba por comenzar.

 **Es un capitulo corto, pero es lo que hay por mientras. Esta trama se irá desarrollando y veremos como el caos azota al mundo de Shingeki.**


	2. Chapter 2 El Alba del Fin

**Un nuevo capítulo traído por Nekoboy mty disfrútenlo.**

Capítulo 2: El Alba del Fin

-AAAAA…ya es de día otra vez.

-Eren, vamos ay que ir a desayunar antes de continuar con nuestro deberes.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que aún tengo sueño.

-Se te quitara después, andando todos deben estar dirigiéndose ahí y si somos los últimos no nos tocara nada bueno.

-En eso tienes razón.

Ambos chicos se arreglaron y salieron de su cuarto para dirigirse al comedor común, en el camino se toparon con la líder Hanji la cual parecía un poco preocupada.

-Hanji, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Oh chicos son ustedes, disculpen solo ando distraída eso es todo.

-Parecía preocupada.

-Bueno es solo que ya saben que estoy a cargo de las comunicaciones, y por lo tanto se debe establecer un comunicado entre todas las bases y pueblos en las mañanas para cerciorarse que todo se encuentra en orden.

-Si lo sabemos, pero ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Bueno un pueblo al noroeste del muro no ha respondido esta mañana, pero seguro no es nada, probablemente un fallo en la comunicación, ya saben las radios aún son algo problemáticas. De cualquier forma no se preocupen, vayan a comer con los demás, de ser necesario yo intervendré en esto.

-Por supuesto, nos vemos después.

-¿Crees que en verdad solo sea un problema Armin?

-Es lo más probable, pero descuida las comunicaciones aun fallan, ella lo solucionara.

-Sí, tienes razón, bueno sigamos adelante, seguro que Mikasa debe estarnos esperando.

-Estoy atrás de ustedes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Mikasa! ¡¿En qué momento llegaste?!

-Estaba esperándolos para ir al comedor.

-No veo necesidad de que hagas eso, y por favor no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa forma.

-No puedo asegurarles eso.

Los tres amigos continuaron hasta llegar al comedor y reunirse con el resto, luego de terminar la comida fueron a continuar con sus deberes por toda la base, el día en el distrito de Trost estaba transcurriendo con normalidad, para sus habitantes así como para la mayor parte de la gente dentro de los muros, pero en un pequeño y lejano pueblo las cosas eran muy diferentes. La radio de la base se encontraba tirada en el suelo escuchándose solo estática, por el suelo había rastros de sangre, las ventanas de las casas estaban ensangrentadas, y las cosas de la gente se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo. El lugar estaba en completo silencio hasta que una figura salió de una casa, el chico de la noche anterior aparecía cubierto de sangre y moviéndose lentamente de nuevo por el pueblo, otra figura estaba inclinada sobre un cuerpo al lado de una casa, devorando los intestinos de la persona en el suelo. Otra persona igual que ellos con horribles laceraciones llego hasta el cuerpo y comenzó a devorarlo, más de ellos estaban dispersos por el pequeño pueblo recorriéndolo, casi como si siguieran buscando más personas. El primero de todos ellos finalmente se detuvo un segundo en el camino que daba hacia el exterior y comenzó a andar lentamente en esa dirección.

Nadie en los muros tenía idea de la terrible masacre que había sucedido en ese lugar, ni de que dentro de poco tiempo las cosas en todas partes se pondrían de igual forma. El día finalmente termino, y nuevamente la noche cubrió el territorio de las murallas. En la base en Trost, Erwin, Hanji y Levi se encontraban aun ocupados planificando la siguiente expedición.

-Y creo que con eso podemos dar por concluidos los términos y condiciones que se tendrán que hacer una vez que salgamos de los muros, la siguiente expedición será dentro de dos semanas, por lo que todos los cadetes deben volver a sus entrenamientos lo antes posible.

-Estoy muy optimista respecto a esta expedición, si logramos atrapar algunos titanes nuevamente serán de gran utilidad en la investigación, además me pregunto qué nueva clase de titanes anormales veré en esta ocasión, cuanto desearía poder atrapar a uno de ellos y estudiarlo. Averiguar que los hace tan únicos, tan especiales, tan magníficos, sería el sueño de mi vida hecho realidad.

-Afortunadamente no haremos eso loca, solo trataremos de hacer el mayor avance posible y solo si es posible, capturaremos un titán pequeño para estudiarlo.

-¡Pero Levi! ¡Capturar un anormal podría ser de gran utilidad en las investigaciones! ¡Averiguar lo que los hace diferentes podría ser la diferencia entre el éxito o la derrota futura!

-Pero evidentemente no piensas en la cantidad de vidas que se perderían tratando de capturarlo, además no hay garantía de que al hacerlo podamos contenerlo en caso de traerles dentro, y Erwin sabe que no miento.

-Erwin…

-Rivaille está en lo correcto, no debemos ser más ambiciosos de lo necesario, capturar dos o tres titanes pequeños será más que suficiente, recuerda solo debemos traer cosas que podamos controlar.

-Lo sé pero…

-Nada de peros Hanji, solo haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance, además no contamos con la cantidad suficiente de soldados para tender una trampa a un titán anormal, el solo capturar titanes pequeños ya implica un riesgo, así que escúchame bien cuando te lo digo. Nada de interactuar con titanes anormales ¿Me entendiste?

-Oh…de acuerdo será como ustedes digan.

-Rivaille ¿A dónde vas?

-A informar a los cadetes, es mejor que comiencen a entrenar de inmediato.

-Pero Levi ya se ha hecho de noche.

-Eso no es una excusa, ya tienen mucho tiempo inactivos, deben reactivarse ahora, y el que sea de noche no impide que empiecen con sus entrenamientos.

-Tan estricto como siempre ¿No lo crees Erwin?

-Exacto, pero no lo haría si no creyera que es de importancia, los métodos de Rivaille pueden ser estrictos, dolorosos, exhaustos, pero siempre rinden resultados y es por eso que le permito llevar sus acciones a cabo.

-Eso es algo que no puede discutir.

Los jóvenes estaban en sus dormitorios durmiendo plácidamente, cuando de pronto el impacto de la puerta abriéndose y estrellándose con el lado contrario de la pared los hizo despertar y levantarse terriblemente asustados.

-¡Cabo Rivaille! ¡¿Qué sucede hay alguna amenaza?!

-Nada de eso Eren, tú y el resto de los chicos levántense, tienen que empezar con su entrenamiento.

-Pero cabo, ya es muy tarde.

-No me importa, he dicho que se levanten y vayan a entrenar, así que obedezcan.

Rivaille se fue dejando a perplejos a los chicos, los cuales pesadamente comenzaron a levantarse y arreglarse.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que ir a entrenar a esta hora.

-Descuida Eren, igual no puede dejarnos hasta el amanecer, se lo prohibió el capitán Erwin.

-Lo se Armin, pero no sirve de consuelo en este momento.

-(Connie) ¡He chicos! Vengan ya, nos ira peor mientras más tardemos.

-Armin ¿Crees que a las chicas ya les hayan avisado también?

-Es lo más probable Eren, seguro Hanji es quien ha ido a avisarles, de cualquier manera nos las toparemos en los pasillos antes de darnos cuenta.

-Eren.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡¿Mikasa?!

-¡Mikasa! ¡¿Cómo, Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo es que estas aquí?!

-Nos avisaron del entrenamiento, por eso vine a buscarlos.

-(Armin) ¿Pero recién iban con ustedes? ¿No podías haber llegado aquí tan rápido? A menos que… ¿Mikasa…acaso tú… ya estabas por aquí?

-…No…mejor vámonos.

Los chicos y su extraña amiga salieron de los dormitorios hasta llegar finalmente al patio de la base, donde ahí todos tuvieron que comenzar con un arduo u duro entrenamiento que duro más de dos horas. Al finalizar los chicos y chicas en su mayoría estaban tirados en el suelo debido al cansancio, muy pocos entre ellos Mikasa seguían como si nada hubiese sucedido, en cambio otros como Eren, Armin y Jean parecían que estaban a punto de morir.

-Bien ya pueden irse a descansar, el próximo entrenamiento comienza a las siete de la mañana, así que más vale que todos estén aquí listo para empezar.

Rivaille se fue dejando a todos consternados debido a que apenas podrían dormir unas horas con suerte y era poco probable que pudiesen desayunar.

-(Sasha) Él es en verdad cruel.

-(Connie) No entiendo cómo es que nadie lo ha detenido por sus entrenamientos tan horribles.

-(Armin) Chicos mejor no se quejen, es tan capaz que los escucha y decide que continuemos con el entrenamiento.

-(Jean) No sé ustedes, pero por momentos no sé, ¿Estaremos más seguros con los titanes o en los entrenamientos de Levi?

-Esa es una decisión muy difícil, no creo poder responderla.

-(Mikasa) Tienes razón Armin, ¿Oh? Eren… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

El chico se había quedado mirando hacia el cielo, hasta que después de unos segundos reacciono a los llamados de la chica.

-¡Eren!

-Oh, ah, Mikasa, discúlpame, me distraje un poco es todo.

-(Jean) Amigo parecía que estabas fuera de este mundo, no respondías ni un poco.

-Lo lamento, solo me quede viendo a las estrellas eso es todo.

-¿Las estrellas?

Todos voltearon al cielo y solo entonces se dieron cuenta del increíble paisaje que había, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, se podía ver con claridad la luna llena, así como incontables estrellas por todas partes. Una imagen verdaderamente hermosas y pacífica, un momento de paz y tranquilidad de esos que casi no tenían en su vida, pues pese a ser unos soldados que luchaban por el futuro de la humanidad, también era unos chicos con sus propios sueños y esperanzas, casi unos niños que habían tenido que madurar muy rápidamente debido a la crueldad de su mundo.

-(Armin) Es verdad, es un cielo nocturno muy hermoso.

-(Sasha) Son muchas estrellas brillando intensamente en el cielo.

-(Connie) ¿Creen que fuera de los muros se vean las mismas estrellas?

-(Jean) Seguro que se ven, y muchas más que no alcanzamos a notar.

-(Eren) Ya verán chicos, muy pronto la humanidad volverá a ser libre y podremos apreciar ese cielo por el resto de nuestros días, hay tantos lugares haya afuera que hay por conocer, y quiero verlos todos.

-(Mikasa) A donde sea que vayas te acompañare Eren.

-(Armin) Oh, porque presentí que iba a decir eso.

-(Eren) No importa amigo, después de todo, es mejor que lo hagamos todos juntos. Algún día, todo esto será como viejos recuerdos, porque nos espera una vida sorprendente cuando las cosas terminen.

-Seguro que así será Eren…así será.

Los chicos siguieron apreciando el cielo nocturno sobre la ciudad antes de regresar a sus respectivos dormitorios, soñando y teniendo la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían y al final todos sus esfuerzos serian recompensados. Lo que no podían saber es que, ninguno de esos sueños, de esas esperanzas, de esas metas que tenían actualmente, llegarían a cumplirse, de hecho nadie en los muros haría lo que esperaban hacer en sus vidas, muchas de ellas habrían terminado de una forma horrible es muy poco tiempo, pues ya una amenaza surgida de sus propios territorios se había incubado y comenzaba a prepararse para su expansión, la cual cubriría todo el territorio.

En la zona Noreste ya un poco alejado de los muros, en otro pequeño pueblo un granjero se había levantado antes de las siete listo para comenzar otra jornada de trabajo atendiendo sus campos. La luz del sol comenzaba a salir cubriendo la tierra y dando un brillo espectacular, el hombre se encontraba ocupado removiendo la tierra y dejándola lista para los próximos cultivos, cuando noto una figura misteriosa venir por el camino de al lado, no le parecía ninguna persona de la pequeña comunidad, además se movía de una forma un tanto extraña, debido a la luz del sol no alcanzaba a visualizarlo bien, por lo que decidió mejor hablarle para saber quién era.

-¡He Amigo! ¡¿Quién es usted?!

El hombre esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del otro pero en vez de eso, solo vio como el otro se detenía y tras ubicarle comenzó a avanzar lentamente en su dirección, nuevamente el destello del sol le impedía verle, por lo que decidió acercarse también, pues tenía el presentimiento de que el joven tal vez tenía problemas.

-¿Cómo se llama amigo?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, el granjero comenzaba a molestarse pues el otro solo seguía acercándose sin contestar.

-¡Hey tú! ¡¿Nadie te enseño a contestar o qué?! ¡Me estás dando una mala impresión muchacho! ¡Contesta de una vez quieres!

Ambos siguieron acercándose, el hombre seguía molestándose hasta que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verlo bien, el joven estaba cubierto de sangre en su boca, sus manos, sus ropas y poseía una extraña mirada gris y vacía.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Muchacho! ¡¿Qué te ha sucedido?!

El otro seguía sin contestar, el hombre lo tomo por los hombros visiblemente consternado por lo que sucedía y ya estaba pensando en ir por ayuda.

-Tranquilo muchacho, todo estará bien, te conseguiré ayuda y entonces todo se va a solucionar y ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El chico había sujetado uno de sus brazos lo mordió de inmediato, en el forcejeo le arranco ese pedazo de piel y musculo, el granjero cayó al suelo adolorido, indefenso y gritando, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el otro se hecho sobre él y comenzó a atacarlo de nuevo mordiéndole en el cuello. Lo último que el hombre alcanzo a ver, fueron un par de siluetas más acercándose, estas también comenzaron a posicionarse sobre el cuándo otro grito las alerto.

-¡Hey Vecino! ¡¿Que fueron esos gritos?!

Las demás siluetas dejaron de lado el cadáver y comenzaron a moverse en dirección a la nueva aldea. La tragedia finalmente está propagándose y pronto no habrá ningún lugar seguro.

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mal Presentimiento

**Regresando con el nuevo cap.**

Capítulo 3: Mal Presentimiento

Unas pocas horas después del amanecer en un lejano pueblo, nuevamente se podía apreciar una escena aterradora, había sangre en todos lados, las cosas estaban en suelo, seguramente tiradas en el pánico, una casa estaba en llamas y la radio principal del pueblo estaba dañada terminando en el piso. Pese a esa destrucción había un gran número de siluetas moviéndose lentamente de aquí por haya abalanzándose sobre algunos de los cuerpos que aún estaban en el suelo. Nuevamente algunos de los muertos vivientes comenzaron a moverse por los caminos, mientras que otros permanecían en el lugar. Muy lejos de ese lugar en el lejano distrito de Trost los reclutas seguían con sus actividades diarias, sin sospechas de lo que pasaba.

-Vamos Eren, solo sube ahí arriba y termina de limpiar las ventanas.

-Armin tiene razón, además te recuerdo que aun debemos limpiar otras habitaciones.

-Ah, como es que pasamos de ser reclutas un momento a ser el servicio de limpieza al siguiente.

-Bueno, ya sabes que el capitán Levi, tiene cierta obsesión por la limpieza.

-Lo se Armin, pero no es justo que nos ponga a limpiar las habitaciones.

-Mira el lado bueno Eren, a nosotros nos tocó el interior de la base, Jean, Sasha y Connie están limpiando desde afuera en pleno sol.

-Bien, ese es un punto que en verdad no puedo discutir. Hey chicos, que les parece si después de terminar, salimos a comer algo en la ciudad.

-Oh me parece una excelente idea.

-No estoy segura de que nos dejen salir, además podrían poner otro entrenamiento en cualquier momento. Tendremos problemas si no estamos aquí cuando empiecen.

-No seas negativa Mikasa, mira la idea de Eren es buena, pero si el tiempo es limitado, entonces podemos salir a comprar algo y regresar de inmediato, así comemos aquí y estaremos listos para cualquier nuevo entrenamiento.

-¿Ves Mikasa? No hay de qué preocuparse.

-Como sea, termina por ahora de limpiar esas ventanas para que podamos irnos.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, agg como odio hacer esto.

El trio de amigos termino con sus deberes de limpieza y tras informar a donde irían, salieron a la ciudad hacia un pequeño restaurante el cual solían frecuentar, una vez ahí hicieron su pedido y se sentaron en una de las mesas del local en lo que tenían sus pedidos listos. En el lugar estaba posicionada en el centro una radio, en ese momento no había nada transmitiéndose, pero escucharon a un par de hombres de la mesa de al lado hablar sobre algo extraño.

-Recuerdas que ayer un pueblo no se reportó ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto ¿Pero que hay con eso?

-Bueno, otro pueblo cercano también ha dejado de comunicarse, por más llamas que hicieron nadie contesto.

-Las radios aún tienen fallas mi viejo amigo, seguro solo es un fallo temporal.

-Eren, Mikasa, ¿Acaso la comandante Hanji no nos había dicho eso ayer?

-Sí, pero parece que otro pueblo también perdió su comunicación.

-No crearas, que el muro en su zona haya caído ¿O sí?

-Tranquilo Armin, eso no es posible, ya estaríamos enterados de ser el caso y habrían movilizado a toda la gente, mi amigo, no te preocupes ¿Si? Es como ellos dicen, solo un par de fallas, ya verás que pronto la comunicación se restablecerá y todo será normal como siempre.

-Eso espero Eren, en verdad que eso espero.

Al cabo de unos minutos los jóvenes recibieron su pedido y comenzaron a regresar a la base. Pese a no querer preocuparse, Armin sentía que era extraño que dos pueblos perdiesen su comunicación tan repentinamente y de forma seguida, fue entonces que pasaron junto a un vendedor el cual traía nuevas radios para los pobladores, el chico sabia lo costosas que debían ser, debido a que eran la más grande y mayor novedad, pero sentía la necesidad de tener una de ellas, por lo que cuando regresaron el tomo todos sus ahorros y salió nuevamente para comprar una. Ya de vuelta en el cuartel, la encendió y aunque aún no sabía cómo usarla muy bien tenía un par de ideas sobre su función, por lo que tras tratar un poco trato de establecer alguna comunicación con esos dos pueblos, el chico no obtuvo ningún éxito, por lo que solo la dejo y salió para el nuevo entrenamiento.

La vida en el distrito de Trost transcurrió con tranquilidad durante el resto del día, nadie sabía qué hace tres días que la nueva amenaza estaba circulando en sus territorios y que lenta pero seguramente estaba ganando terreno, pues esa noche en una pequeña y solitaria cabaña en las colinas, una familia había sido masacrada de forma terrible.

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron con "normalidad" en el distrito, entre entrenamientos y deberes diarios. Pese a los intentos de comunicación en la zona noroeste aún no se había obtenido ningún resultado, todo lo contrario, de hecho almenos tres pueblos más cercanos al primero habían perdido la comunicación. Cualquiera diría que esa situación se estaba volviendo extraña, el gobierno ni las fuerzas militares habían enviado a alguien a investigar, solo se limitaban a suponer que las radios seguían fallando, ya que los montes cercanos a la zona podían interrumpir las señales. De haber enviado a alguien, quizá hubiesen sabido que algo terrible estaba sucediendo, pero ese no fue el caso, por no atender lo que parecía un problema menor, todos pagarían el precio próximamente. Solo una persona en todos los muros parecía estar inquieta por la situación.

En la noche del sexto día Armin estaba de nuevo como ya tenía de costumbre escuchando los comunicados en su radio, sus amigos le decían que debía dejar de insistir y concentrarse más en los deberes ya que próximamente tendrían su nueva expedición, pero el pequeño rubio no podía dejar de estar pegado a su radio en cada momento libre que tenía. Ya eran casi siete días desde que todo comenzó y eso no podía parecerle más extraño, todos sus amigos ya estaban durmiendo y él era el único que permanecía despierto, con una pequeña vela a su lado y la radio enfrente de el encendida, a esa hora de la noche ya no había comunicados y justo cuando se disponía a irse a dormir escucho un misterioso comunicado.

~~~~~Hola~~~~~~¿Pueden escucharme?~~~~~soy~~~~~~del pueblo Salt~~~~~del noroeste del muro Rose~~~~~sufrimos un ataque~~~~~hubo muchos muertos~~~~~no son titanes~~~~~algo muy extraño sucede~~~~~no confíen en la gente~~~~~~cosas terribles pasan~~~~~~fue una masacre~~~~~~~voy con otros sobrevivientes a~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La comunicación se cortó de pronto escuchándose solo estática, el chico quedo desconcertado, no sabía lo que significaba ese comunicado, pero de inmediato lo relaciono con los extraños sucesos anteriores, sea cual fuese la respuesta en ese momento no podía hablarla con nadie, tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente día. La mañana del séptimo día llego y con ella una nueva sesión de entrenamientos por parte del cabo Levi.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con los superiores, todos ustedes permanezcan aquí y continúen con su entrenamiento, y más vale que no se detengan, porque sabré si lo hacen. ¿Entendieron?

-Como ordene cabo.

Rivaille se retiró dejando a los cadetes con su entrenamiento, todos seguían acatándolo pero fue en ese momento que Armin recordó lo que escucho la otra noche, notando que su mejor amigo estaba cerca de él, pensó que era el momento perfecto para contarle.

-Eren, puede contarte algo.

-Por supuesto Armin, ¿Qué sucede?

-Veras, ayer por la noche, estaba usando mi radio y…

-¿Otra vez? Armin, sé que puede ser una gran novedad, pero no debes desvelarte usando esa cosa, además durante la noche casi no hay transmisiones.

-Lo sé, pero es que cuando la estaba usando se escuchó un comunicado raro.

-¿Raro? ¿Raro como qué?

-Pues el mensaje era de un hombre al Noroeste del muro, había mucha interrupción en la señal, pero decía que algo malo paso, que sufrieron un ataque.

-¿Un ataque?

-No es de titanes si es lo que piensas, no especifico que fue, pero dijo que fue una masacre, y también dijo que…no confíen en la gente.

-¿Qué no confíen en la gente? ¿Qué mas dijo amigo?

-Se cortó la comunicación es en ese momento, solo hubo señal muerta después. ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

-No lo sé, por eso te lo dije a ti primero, ¿Tu qué piensas?

-Es extraño sin duda, pero no creo ser el indicado para pensar en esas cosas, deberías comentarlo con los superiores en todo caso, pero no aun, quien sabe tal vez solo fue una broma de mal gusto, no debes dejarte llevar por todo lo que escuchas.

-Supongo que tienes razón, lo mejor será seguir escuchando y solo si parece necesario hablare con los superiores.

-Muy buena elección, ahora sigamos con el entrenamiento, no quiero tener que repetirlo por órdenes de Rivaille.

-Sí, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.

-Yo no pienso que sea mala idea seguir entrenando.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Mikasa! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no nos asustes así?!

-Disculpa Eren, no es intencionalmente y lo saben.

-Comienzo a pensar que si lo es.

-Vuelvan a entrenar antes de que el cabo regrese.

-Oh claro…

Otro día paso sin incidentes en el distrito de Trost, la ciudad estaba cubierta por el manto de la noche y la mayoría de sus habitantes estaban durmiendo plácidamente, pero en la base en uno de los dormitorios, un joven estaba nuevamente con su radio y la luz de la vela esperando oír un nuevo comunicado.

-¡Armin!

-¡Oh! Jean, ¿Qué sucede?

-¡¿Qué que sucede?! ¡Estas con esa cosa prendida y se escucha el ruido de la señal! ¡Además la luz de la vela no deja dormir en paz! ¡Por favor apaga ambas cosas y deja dormir a los demás!

-¿Quieren callarse? Estoy tratando de dormir.

-Cierra la boca Jaeger.

-Pues tu cierra la tuya primero, cara de caballo.

-Chicos por favor no empiecen una pelea, es de noche y no podemos hacer ruido.

-Pues apaga esas cosas y deja dormir, por dios no entiendo como Connie puede seguir dormido.

-A diferencia de nosotros él tiene el sueño pesado, duerme y se muere.

-Lamento los problemas chicos, miren tienen razón, es momento de apagarlas.

Armin apago la vela y fingió haber apagado la radio, dejándola solo con el audio suficiente para que el que la tenía cerca pudiese oír, una hora paso sin novedad y sus amigos ya estaban completamente dormidos, el chico decidió que no tenía más sentido dejarla encendida y la apago para empezar a dormir, mientras lo hacia el comenzó a pensar que seguramente todo fue como pensaban, que fue solo una broma. Un nuevo amanecer llego a la ciudad y todos ya estaban listos para los entrenamientos, excepto por dos chicos que se habían quedado dormidos y estaban arreglándose apresuradamente.

-¡Diablos! ¡Rivaille nos pondrá el castigo de nuestras vidas!

-¡No quiero correr 50 vueltas! ¡No quiero hacerlo Eren!

-¡Tu solo tendrás que correr! ¡A mi seguramente me cortara los brazos! ¡Date prisa y vámonos antes de que se den cuenta!

-Espera debo hacer algo.

-¡Armin! ¡Deja esa cosa! No tenemos tiempo para que estés con tu radio.

-Sí, pero quiero saber si algo ha pasado.

-Te repito, no podemos perder tiempo.

-Solo escuchare un poco, descuida.

El rubio encendió su radio y esperaba alguna comunicación, pero nuevamente solo se escuchó estática y reporte ocasionales de distintos pueblos y ciudades. Eren apago la radio y se llevó corriendo a su compañero para que llegasen a tiempo. Mikasa como de costumbre ya los estaba esperando y fueron corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta el exterior, pero al llegar un enojado Rivaille los estaba esperando al frente de todos los demás que ya estaban entrenando.

-Llegan tarde.

-Ah, señor Levi, fue solo un accidente.

-Armin, tiene razón, es solo un mero y pequeño retraso, completamente perdonable.

-Nada de eso, no importa que tan pequeño sea su retraso, es un retraso, y dado que se sienten con tanta libertad para llegar tarde supongo que pueden hacer cosas mucho mejores que entrenar, los tres tendrán que limpiar todas las ventanas de la base y no me importa si les lleva hasta el anochecer, vayan por unas cubetas y trapos, porque empiezan ahora.

-Awwwww.

-Esto nos pasa por quedarnos dormidos.

-Esto no hubiese pasado si se despertaran a tiempo.

-Mikasa, tu podías llegar a tiempo, no tenían que esperarnos a Eren y a mí.

-De cualquier forma prefiero limpiar ventanas con ustedes que soportar este entrenamiento innecesario.

-Tal vez para ti, pero yo y Eren lo preferimos a los castigos.

-Concuerdo con eso.

-Dejen de quejarse, hagamos lo que dijo, mientras más pronto empecemos con esto, más pronto lo terminaremos.

Los tres jóvenes fueron por las cosas para limpiar y pasaron prácticamente todo el día limpiando las ventanas en la base, bajo la atenta supervisión de los superiores. Al finalizar el día los tres terminaron muy cansados, Mikasa fue al dormitorio de las chicas, mientras que Eren y Armin regresaron al dormitorio que compartían con sus otros dos compañeros.

-Hay, estoy muerto.

-No merecíamos esa clase de castigo.

-Día pesado, ¿No fue así chicos?

-Horrible Connie, y ni siquiera nos dejaron ir al comedor, morimos de hambre. Sobre todo Eren.

-(Jean) Bueno pues entonces es bueno que trajéramos esto de la cafetería.

El chico saco un par de platillos y al hacerlo los ojos de los otros dos se iluminaron por completo. De inmediato se acercaron y tomaron un plato para cada uno.

-No puedo creerlo, se los agradezco.

-Lo que dijo Armin, muchas gracias chicos.

-Sabíamos que tendrían hambre, por eso los robamos cuando nadie se dio cuenta.

-(Connie) Además tomamos unos para nosotros también, buen provecho a todos.

-(Armin) Esperen, tengo una idea voy a encender la radio. A esta hora suelen informar las novedades del día en todo el territorio. Sería bueno escucharlas mientras comemos.

-(Jean) No tengo objeción con eso, enciéndela.

El chico prendió la radio y comenzaron a escuchar las noticias del día, en general puras noticas buenas, pero de repente la señal se interrumpió, y escucharon una transmisión diferente que parecía ser de una persona ordinaria.

-~~~~~~somos un grupo del pueblo~~~~~tenemos problemas~~~ataques~~~~la zona noroeste central se vuelve peligrosa~~~~~~tengan cuidad~~~~~resistiremos~~~~el gobierno debe hacer algo~~~~~~~~~~

La señal se interrumpió y dejo desconcertados a los chicos.

-Es como la transmisión que escuche el otro día.

-(Connie) ¿A qué se refería ese hombre con ataques?

-(Eren) No lo sé, pero es sospechoso.

-(Armin) Hay algo diferente en esta transmisión.

-(Jean) ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ese sujeto dijo, la zona noroeste central, pero las fallas de transmisión no venían de ese punto. Sino de otra zona.

-(Eren) Es como si se expandiera el problema ¿No?

-Exacto, esto es muy misterioso, pero no podemos apresurarnos, lo dejaremos pasar por ahora, veré si hay necesidad de comunicar esto a los superiores en la mañana.

 **Las cosas están cambiando y lo harán aún más.**


	4. Chapter 4 El Mal Llego

**Nuevo capítulo para ustedes, presentado por el Nekoboy Mty**

Capítulo 4: El mal llego

Luego de su cena nocturna los jóvenes se fueron a dormir, pero pensando en lo que acababan de escuchar. El día 9 y 10 pasaron y Armin aprovechaba para escuchar los comunicados, ahora de forma esporádica y muy irregular llegaban avisos de cosas extrañas pasando al norte de los muros. El chico y el resto de sus amigos ya estaban sintiendo que había algo sospechoso en la situación, pero los superiores no les habían informado de nada, así mismo el gobierno tampoco daba ninguna declaración. Finalmente en el día 11 desde el comienzo del problema, Armin y Eren se decidieron a hablar con la comandante Hanji para informarle lo que sabían por lo que fueron a su oficina.

-Comandante Hanji, podría permitirnos unos minutos de su tiempo.

-Oh son ustedes chicos, adelante, estoy algo ocupada, pero puedo recibirlos. Bien díganme que se les ofrece.

-De hecho, queríamos preguntarle algo.

-Claro Armin lo que quieran.

-Pues… ¿Usted…u otro de los superiores…no han sentido que algo extraño está sucediendo?

-¿Algo extraño sucediendo? Me temo que no, nada en realidad, todo ha estado muy bien, pero ¿Por qué preguntan eso?

-Vera, Armin se compró una radio el otro día y desde entonces ha habido… comunicaciones extrañas…cosas que no podemos explicar…

-En las comunicaciones dicen que algo malo pasa, que no se debe confiar en la gente, que estas sucediendo cosas terribles.

-Probablemente solo sean bromas chicos, recuerden que hay gente que le gusta molestar.

-Pero, todo es muy extraño, primero la falla en las comunicaciones y luego estos reportes misteriosos.

-Les digo que no debe ser nada, la gente inventa rumores para entretenerse.

-(Eren) Pero no suenan como simples bromas, suenan preocupados cuando hablan, con miedo, que tienen dificultades, malas dificultades, siento que algo muy malo va a suceder.

-Chicos…

-¡La gente está muriendo!

-Eren tiene razón, hay reportes de la zona noreste y ya también de la noroeste, no sabemos qué pasa, pero sea lo que sea parece que se está expandiendo y no proporcionalmente desde su punto de origen, ahora también parece surgir espontáneamente en otras partes.

-Tenemos que hacer algo comandante, enviar alguien a investigar o prevenir a las personas en este distrito de una posible amenaza.

-Exacto chicos, de un "posible amenaza" miren, sé que quieren ayudar, pero provocar mas pánico a la gente de Trost y los alrededores no va a servir de nada, recuerden que mucha gente sigue un tanto alterada por la invasión al distrito por parte de los titanes hace meses. Además actualmente me temo que nuestra legión se encuentra con recursos un tanto limitados, no podemos enviar a alguien a investigar así nada más, necesitamos confirmaciones precisas y permisos autorizados por el gobierno.

-Pero seguro que Christa nos lo daría.

-Me temo que la chica, está muy ocupada con sus deberes actuales como la reina, no podemos agobiarla o molestarla solo por suposiciones.

-Pero comandante Hanji…

-Nada de peros Eren…ah…miren sé que les debemos mucho y debería hacerles caso, pero sencillamente ahora no es posible, ustedes tampoco se agobien con más cosas con las que deben, recuerden que son aun unos jóvenes y deben vivir sus vidas…tratare de ver si alguien de los comandos sabe algo…pero no les prometo que pueda lanzar investigadores ni nada, por ahora es lo más que puedo hacer.

-(Eren)… ¿Y si algo en verdad malo está sucediendo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Chicos miren por la ventana un momento.

Ambos jóvenes lo hicieron mientras la mayor se dirigía a ella y les mostraba toda la ciudad a la distancia.

-¿Ven eso? La ciudad finalmente está volviendo a prosperar, ahora hay sueños y esperanzas ahí, mucha gente con grandes planes para su futuro, nuestro deber es asegurarnos de que las cosas sean así, no hemos llegado tan lejos por nada, les aseguro que sus preocupaciones no deben ser nada grave. Pero recuerden, que no importa a que amenaza nos enfrentemos, siempre vamos a levantarnos de nuevo. Por ahora retírense y vuelvan a sus actividades, no querrán que Rivaille les ponga más trabajos forzados.

-…Claro…

Los chicos salieron de la oficina de la mayor y comenzaron a regresar por los pasillos de la base, en el camino ambos iban silenciosos hasta que finalmente uno de los dos decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Crees que tenga razón?

-No lo sé Armin, una parte de mi quiere creer que ella está en lo correcto y que en verdad solo estamos sobreexgaerando las cosas, pero otra parte de mi siente…que tal vez estamos cometiendo un error al no hacer nada al respecto… ¿Y tú qué crees?

-Lo mismo que tu… que algo malo va a suceder.

-Lo mejor será seguir escuchando la radio. Si algo sucede aquí cerca, tendremos problemas.

Ambos siguieron con su camino y realizaron el resto de sus actividades diarias, en la tarde el cabo Rivaille decidio dejárselas libre como un pequeño descanso, por lo que los recultas, aprovecharon la oportunidad para hacer lo que quisieran, Jean, Mikasa, Eren y Armin permanecieron en uno de los dormitorios escuchando las señales de radio las cuales nuevamente solo informaban cosas cotidianas y no se escuchaba nada al respecto de la situación. En cambio Connie y Sasha habían decidido salir, pues habían oído de un lugar al cual iban otros jóvenes no reclutas, un sitio oculto en el bosque cercano después del distrito donde se hacían fiestas y se comían grandes cantidades de carne de jabalí.

-Hay apenas puedo esperar para llegar Connie, de solo pensar en esa deliciosa carne de jabalí siento como si me derritiera.

-Seguramente cuando vayamos terminaremos con toda la comida y nos echaran del lugar jajaja, que es lo primero que harás cuando lleguemos.

-Saltar sobre la mesa que tenga la comida.

-¡No si yo llego a ella primero!

-¡He! ¡Connie! ¡Espera, es trampa, no estaba lista para correr!

-¡Cuando se trata de carne no es trampa!

-¡Ya verás cuando te alcance!

Los jóvenes llegaron al sitio oculto en el bosque donde ya habían otros jóvenes rebeldes, habían fogatas, antorchas y mucha deliciosa comida, en pocas palabras era el paraíso en la tierra para ellos, ambos participaron en los concursos de comida y como era de esperarse Sasha fue la ganadora ganándose los halagos y respeto de todos los presentes. La fiesta se prolongó más allá de lo esperado y pronto ambos reclutas se dieron cuenta que debieron regresar hace mucho, sabiendo que igual los castigarían decidieron no complicarse y subieron a un gran árbol para quedarse dormidos. La noche transcurría y finalmente las fogatas se extinguieron, el sitio había quedado hecho un tiradero, otros tres jóvenes también terminaron en el suelo colapsando, pero nadie se percató de que uno de ellos en realidad había muerto al golpearse previamente con un leño cuando se puso ebrio. La noche comenzó a pasar dando inicio al día número 12, los dos chicos del árbol finalmente comenzaron a despertar debido a los molestos rayos del sol.

-Sasha, Sasha, despierta amiga…ya es de mañana.

-AAA…pero que buena fiesta…comí como un cerdo.

-No compares a los pobres cerdos contigo.

-¿Qué hora será?

-Estoy casi seguro que la de un entrenamiento, tendremos problemas cuando regresemos.

-Lo sé AAA, bueno, al mal paso darle prisa, bajemos de aquí.

Los chicos bajaron de las ramas y ya en el suelo vieron todo el tiradero que había quedo en el lugar, las mesas volteadas, las sillas aventadas así como una gran cantidad de basura.

-Bien, esto no nos corresponde, anda Sasha, vámonos.

-Espera un segundo, Hey Connie mira eso.

-¿Ah?...eso… ¿Eso es?

-Si- la chica se agacho tocando con un dedo el líquido rojo en el suelo- parece ser sangre –cuando puso atención noto que había un pequeño rastro que se dirigía en dirección al bosque-. Va hacia allá, debemos revisar quizás alguien se ha lastimado.

-Pero debemos regresar.

-Piensa en esto Connie, si encontramos y ayudamos a esa persona será un buen motivo para llegar tarde.

-Tienes razón, andando.

Los dos siguieron el pequeño rastro a través del bosque adentrándose más y más en él, algo que no entendían es como de pronto había cada vez mas de esta, definitivamente una persona debía estar herida, cuando rodearon un árbol vieron ahí tirado y con un horrible ataque en el cuello cubierto de sangre a un chico el cual debía ser el dueño del rastro era más, que evidente que estaba muerto.

-¡AAAAAAAAA!

-¡Cálmate, Sasha, Cálmate! ¡No mires eso!

-¡Hay dios qué horror! ¡¿Pero quién hizo esto?!

-No lo sé, pero debemos irnos, no debemos estar, rápido hay que regresar al cuartel y avisarle a los superiores sobre esto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé Connie.

-Parece que alguien más está en problemas. Vamos hay que ir a revisar.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Y si el que hizo esto aún está por ahí?!

-Entonces podremos identificarlo, rápido, hay que buscar el origen de ese grito.

Ambos chicos siguieron adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque, Sasha con sus habilidades de rastreo comenzó a seguir un rastro, la chica decía que parecían ser dos, uno escapando y otro errático que seguía al anterior, continuaron avanzando hasta que escucharon una serie de ruidos extraños, cruzaron un grupo de rocas y del otro lado había inmediatamente una zanja, los dos no entendían, hasta que vieron en el fondo de ella a un chico que estaba sobre otro, ellos lo reconocieron como el amigo que los había invitado a la reunión, por lo que bajaron para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Hey amigo! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Le paso algo al otro?!

Cuando el otro se volteo les dio una mirada vacía, tenía la boca cubierta de sangre y tiras de carne, se había abalanzado sobre el joven anterior arrancándole partes del cuello y el rostro. Connie y Sasha habían quedado aterradoramente impresionados por ese hecho, un chico se estaba comiendo al otro, su temor no hizo más que crecer cuando este comenzó a acercárseles, los dos empezaron a correr por la zanja intentando alejarse lo más posible del otro, esta era muy profunda como para conseguir salir de un salto, después de correr un poco encontraron unas raíces que servían perfectamente para escalar, logrando escapar de ese lugar. Ellos corrieron lo más rápido que podían, intentando salir del bosque, cruzaron el cuerpo visto previamente hasta que consiguieron salir por una parte más alejada del camino, continuaron corriendo hasta que llegaron a la cima del camino sobre una pequeña colina, desde ahí se podía apreciar a la distancia el pacifico distrito de Trost. Los dos reclutas más traviesos de todas las legiones, acababan de presenciar el inicio del fin para su región.

 ** _El fin está llegando, prepárense porque de pronto Eren, Mikasa, Armin y todos los demás, verán como sus pacificas vidas se convierten en una aterradora pesadilla. ¿Podrán sobrevivir a esto? ¿Qué será del Distrito Trost? ¿Qué sigue sucediendo en el resto de los territorios? Lo averiguaremos próximamente._**


	5. Chapter 5 Mal Cautivo, Mal Suelto

**_A la chica que pregunto en los reviews, ya sé que tengo fama de hacer fics Yaoi, pero desde el principio de este aclare que esta historia seria de temática normal. Por lo que no hare parejas Yaoi y muy probablemente tampoco hetero. El dúo de locos presencio un acontecimiento terrible, ¿Le creerán los demás? Averigüémoslo_**

Capítulo 5: Mal cautivo, Mal suelto.

Connie y Sasha siguieron corriendo hasta que consiguieron llegar a la entrada del distrito donde llamaron la atención de toda la gente que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué fue eso Sasha? ¿Lo viste?

-Por supuesto que lo vi, pero no lo puedo creer, no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió en ese lugar. Lo conocimos ayer y él estaba perfectamente bien, ¿Cómo es que?...no puede ser posible.

-Sasha, tenemos que llegar al cuartel, hay que avisar de lo que vimos.

-No creo que nos crean.

-Hay que intentarlo, convencerlos, y mostrarles lo que sucedió si es necesario.

-Connie, tengo mucho miedo.

-Yo también, pero no hay tiempo para eso, vamos, tenemos que decirle a alguien.

Los jóvenes salieron corriendo en dirección a la base central, llamando la atención de las personas que los veían pasar, mientras tanto en el castillo el resto de los reclutas terminaba con otra ardua sesión de entrenamiento. Eren y los otros tres estaban saliendo en dirección a la salida cuando de pronto fueron impactados a gran velocidad por otras dos figuras.

-¡AAAAAAAAA!

-¡Dios! ¡MIERDA!

-¡¿Qué Rayos?!

Todo el grupo quedo en el suelo terminando unos sobre otros.

-¡Chicos! ¡No pueden venir corriendo así!

-Armin tiene razón, además ya faltaron al entrenamiento, les tocara un castigo severo por parte de Rivaille.

-Armin, Jean, no fue nuestra intención faltar.

-¿Y dónde estuvieron entonces Sasha?

-…veras Mikasa, ayer en la ciudad conocimos a alguien.

-Es cierto, un chico que nos invitó a una fiesta clandestina en el bosque, donde habría mucha comida y bebida, sencillamente no pudimos evitar la invitación.

-Nosotros no bebimos, pero debido a todo lo que tragamos quedamos demasiados llenos como para volver, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta se nos hizo demasiado tarde y nos quedamos durmiendo sobre las ramas de un gran árbol.

-(Eren) ¿Por qué no me sorprende que faltaran por un motivo así?

-¡Pero eso no es todo! ¡Connie tu explícales!

-¡Oh cierto! Verán después de despertar esta mañana solo quedaba basura en todas partes, la verdad es que fue una buena fiesta, pero justo cuando nos disponíamos a regresar vimos que había un rastro de sangre en el suelo.

-(Armin) ¿Sangre?

-Si sangre, comenzamos a seguirlo a través del bosque y cuando lo hicimos no mucho después encontramos a un chico muerto con un terrible daño, parecía que le habían arrancado partes del cuello.

-(Jean) ¡¿Qué están diciendo?!

-(Eren) ¿Fue un asesinato?

-Eso creemos, pero les decimos parecía un ataque de un animal, cuando estábamos por huir escuchamos otro grito, fuimos en su dirección y caímos en una zanja, ahí estaba el chico que conocimos sobre otro, cuando nos acercamos para ver si estaba bien él estaba…él estaba…

-(Mikasa) ¿Qué fue Connie? ¿Qué hacía?

-…él estaba…comiéndose al otro chico, le arrancaba trozos del cuellos y el brazo, había sangre en todas partes, él estaba cubierto de sangre.

-En ese momento el empezó a acercarse a nosotros como gruñéndonos y pensando en atacarnos también, Connie y yo salimos corriendo lo más rápido posible a través de la zanja hasta que encontramos unas raíces que nos ayudaron a salir de ahí, luego de eso vinimos corriendo lo antes posible aquí.

-(Armin) Lo que cuentan no puede ser verdad, una persona no ataca de la forma que describen a otra.

-¡No lo inventamos Armin! ¡Fue completamente verdad!

-¡Como dice Sasha! ¡Fue real! ¡FUE REAL!

-(Eren) Miren amigos, cálmense un poco, no pueden ir por ahí gritando a los cuatro vientos que una persona devoro a otras dos. Tienen que pensar con la cabeza fría, miren vayamos con el comandante Rivaille, el pondrá esta situación en orden.

-(Jean) ¿Están seguros de que no fue alucinación suya? Después de todo, se fueron a una fiesta nocturna y puede que hayan bebido algo que los hizo alucinar.

-¡QUE NO FUE UN SUEÑO!

-¡De acuerdo! De acuerdo, no se enojen.

-(Mikasa) Chicos síganme, vamos a buscar a los superiores.

La chica, Jean y los otros dos fueron encaminándose, al final Eren estaba por seguirlos cuando Armin lo detuvo un momento para hablarle.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Crees que sea verdad lo que dicen?

-No lo sé, pero ¿Por qué te ves preocupado?

-Eren, cosas extrañas están pasando, primero perdida de comunicaciones, después reportes misteriosos en los territorios del norte y ahora Connie y Sasha vienen contando una historia imposible de creer, ¿No se te hace un poco sospechoso?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada, solo resta ver lo que dicen los otros.

Cuando fueron a la oficina de Rivaille ni si quiera tuvieron tiempo de explicar nada cuando el otro exploto por su falta al entrenamiento así como por no regresar a la hora establecida, sus reclamos fueron tantos que sencillamente se quedaron callados y lo siguieron a su castigo establecido, limpiar todas y cada una de las cuchillas para matar titanes, pese a sus reclamos de que el día anterior todas habían sido limpiadas el solo grito otra cosa.

-¡Entonces ensúcienlas de nuevo! ¡Y luego las limpian!

Pese a que los otros chicos no tenían nada de culpa, la furia de Levi también cayó sobre ellos y terminaron con los otros dos en una extraña tarea forzada.

-(Jean) ¡Esto es su culpa!

-(Sasha) No fue nuestra intención.

-(Connie) Es solo que él no nos dio si quiera tiempo de explicar.

-¡No es ninguna excusa!

-(Eren) Jean cálmate no es para tanto. Miren tal vez no fue buena idea, ir con Levi en principio, debemos ir mejor con Hanji o el capitán Erwin, apuesto a que ellos serán más accesibles.

-(Mikasa) Tendrá que ser hasta terminar esto, pero presiento que nos va a tomar todo el día y cuando terminemos ellos no podrán atenernos, lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana.

-(Armin) Ella tiene razón, lo mejor será concentrarnos en terminar esto, mientras más pronto lo acabemos más pronto descansaremos.

Los jóvenes continuaron con su labor durante todo el día, apenas teniendo tiempo para ir a comer antes de ir a sus dormitorios acordando reunirse de inmediato mañana para ir con otro superior, Connie y Sasha no podían conciliar el sueño, pues pese a su castigo aún seguían bastante impresionados por lo sucedido. Mientras tanto afuera en la oscuridad de la noche, en el bosque no muy lejos de la ciudad de Trost. El chico que habían conocido anteriormente seguía en la zanja, intentando inútilmente con sus brazos escalar por las raíces, otra figura llego a su lado y también intentaba trepar por las raíces, era el chico al que había asesinado anteriormente. Los gruñidos de ambos se escuchaban en el silencioso bosque llegando hasta donde estaba el otro cuerpo, este había permanecido en el mismo lugar donde lo encontraron cuando de pronto parpadeo, lanzo una exhalación forzada y empezó a incorporarse mientras emitía gruñidos, dio un paso con dificultad y empezó a avanzar a través del bosque. Los otros dos finalmente empezaron a sostenerse de las raíces hasta que consiguieron salir de la zanja. Estos dos comenzaron a andar en dirección al norte por el oscuro bosque, mientras el otro se movía lentamente hacia el sur, luego de un rato consiguió llegar hasta el camino, desde ahí se apreciaba a la distancia el distrito de Trost, cualquiera diría que se dirigiría ahí inmediatamente pero una casa solitaria al lado del camino fue un objetivo mucho más cerca. Las personas de la casa ya estaban durmiendo ignorando la amenaza que se dirigía a ellos, el muerto llego hasta la entrada, la puerta había quedado mal cerrada, facilitándole el ingreso, después de hacerlo la puerta regreso a su posición cerrándose correctamente en esa ocasión, el empezó a subir con dificultad las escaleras al segundo piso, mientras sus habitantes seguían durmiendo. Afuera en la oscuridad de la noche solo se escuchó un aterrador grito, un grito que anunciaba la pesadilla que estaba llegando a Trost.

Un nuevo día comenzó, el día número 13 desde que todo comenzó, en una casa del camino no lejana a Trost, había sucedido una masacre. El chico acabo con la vida de los tres habitantes de esta y para ese momento de la mañana ahora también se habían convertido en seres como el, estos estaban deambulando por la casa, sin encontrar una forma de salir. Por el momento la gente estaba a salvo, pero eso no duraría mucho.

-Chicos ¿Ya están listos?

-Asustados Eren, estamos asustados.

-Como dijo Sasha, ¿Y si ellos tampoco nos escuchan?

-(Mikasa) Descuiden ellos son más accesibles, vengan hablemos con Hanji.

-(Armin) De hecho estaba pensando en que mejor habláramos con el capitán Erwin, ya anteriormente Eren y yo tratamos de hablar con ella, pero tampoco pareció escucharnos en realidad, quizá lo mejor sea ir con quien tiene el poder directo en este lugar.

-(Eren) En ese caso, vayamos con él, debe estar en su oficina a esta hora.

Los jóvenes fueron directo con el capitán, el cual les permitió el ingreso pese a sus ocupaciones.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos chicos?

-(Jean) Connie y Sasha tienen algo importante que decirles.

Los reclutas comenzaron a explicarle toda la situación previa mientras el otro escuchaba con suma atención su relato, ciertamente parecía una imposibilidad más sin embargo las expresiones de sus jóvenes soldados no parecían coincidir con ninguna clase de mentira, al finalizar la historia ni el mismo estaba seguro de que pensar.

-(Eren) ¿Capitán?

-Es difícil de creer.

-(Connie) Pero es verdad.

-…ah…miren…por ahora nos encontramos con algunas dificultades como para ir a entender ese asunto en este momento, escuchen ustedes sigan con sus actividades diarias, yo me encargare personalmente de ser necesario.

-(Armin) Pero capitán, ¿No cree que debería darle más prioridad a este asunto? ¿Qué tal si esto representa una amenaza?

-Entiendo su preocupación, pero aún hay más cosas que atender, hare lo que sea posible por mientras, ustedes retírense, ya veré que hacer respecto a este asunto.

-…Claro…

Los chicos se retiraron dejando a un cansado Erwin en su oficina, era verdad lo que decía el chico, ya fuese que se tratase de un simple asesinato, o que en verdad algo terrible estuviese sucediendo el debería informarlo cuanto antes, pero actualmente con muchos problemas para las legiones tenía que ser cuidadoso y solo actuar estando 100% seguro de las cosas, no basándose en relatos de unos chicos que cualquier otro adulto diría que solo están inventando. Se levantó un momento y camino hasta la ventana desde la que pudo apreciar gran parte de la ciudad. Ahí afuera estaban todas las personas que dependían de él, se suponía que debía darles seguridad y no podía evitar sentir que en esos momentos les estaba fallando.

-Ah…esta noche debo revisar eso.

Mientras tanto los reclutas, se habían reunido en el dormitorio de los chicos.

-(Armin) ¿Creen que en serio lo investigue?

-(Mikasa) Es una persona ocupada, pero estoy segura de que lo hará.

-(Eren) Aun así, preferiría que lo hiciera ahora en vez de después.

-(Jean) No lo presionen, antes digan que el si nos escuchó.

-De cualquier forma nosotros también deberíamos intentar hacer algo por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Cómo que Jaeger? Aunque tengamos voluntad apenas somos reclutas, los miembros más bajos en la pirámide de poder aquí, si solo por desobedecer terminamos en problemas.

-Eso lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. Connie, Sasha ¿Creen que puedan llevarnos a ese lugar?

-Ni loca regresare ahí.

-Estoy con Sasha, ir a ese sitio es una muerte segura. Y yo tengo la intención de vivir por un largo tiempo.

-(Jean) Si tenías esas intenciones, unirte a la legión de reconocimiento no fue una buena decisión ¿Lo sabias?

-(Armin) Chicos, es solo que nos intriga esta situación, por eso queremos comprobarlo también por nosotros mismos.

-(Sasha) Entendemos eso Armin, pero es que ustedes no vieron lo que nosotros vimos, ir hacia haya es muy peligroso. De hecho comienzo a arrepentirme de mencionárselo al capitán, podríamos estar poniendo su vida en riesgo también.

-Háganos caso, no quieren ir a ese lugar.

-(Mikasa) Eren, ellos no van a llevarnos, no importa que tanto se los pidamos.

-Eso parece. Bien, dado que no estamos teniendo éxito alguno con esto será mejor olvidar este asunto por un rato. Esperaremos a que el capitán nos diga que averiguo.

El grupo acepto la decisión y después se fueron a distintas partes del cuartel. El resto del día se resumió como de costumbre, en trabajos y actividades sin mayores incidentes, no fue hasta el anochecer que ya la mayoría de las personas se estaban dirigiendo a sus hogares, que el capitán Erwin salió en caballo para revisar lo contado por sus reclutas. Habían rumores de un sitio al que iban los jóvenes a divertirse por las noches por lo que tenía una idea de donde quedaba ese lugar. Le llevo algo de tiempo encontrar ese sitio de reunión hasta que logro dar con él, todo en el sitio era un caos un verdadero rastro de una loca fiesta, pero cuando reviso con detalle comprobó el rastro de sangre que había en la zona, si bien este ya se estaba degradando consiguió seguirlo hasta llegar a un sitio donde se detenía, se supone que le habían dicho que uno de los cuerpos estaba en ese lugar mas no era el caso, lo cual no tenía explicación, no era posible que el cuerpo hubiese desaparecido o se fuera caminando, continuo avanzando hasta llegar a la zanja y descendió a ella, nuevamente encontró una gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo, así como tejidos y partes que inmediatamente reconoció de origen humano, por la cantidad que había tuvo que ser una masacre. Lo dicho por sus reclutas era cierto, algo muy malo estaba pasando y tenía que poner cartas en el asunto de inmediato.

El capitán salió de inmediato de ese lugar y tras montar su caballo se dirigió lo más rápido posible de regreso a Trost, los temores de sus reclutas eran reales, por lo que era su obligación tomar medidas preventivas. Mientras regresaba velozmente en el camino paso junto a un hombre que se quedó extrañado de verlo tan aprisa, pensando que no debía meterse en esos asuntos el sujeto continúo su camino hasta llegar a la casa, que no era otra sino en la que los muertos se encontraban.

-Annabell, estoy en casa, lamento haber tardado tanto, hubo contratiempos en el viaje. ¿Dónde están George y Lucas? Los chicos no hicieron sus deberes afuera. ¡Anabel! ¿Se puede saber dónde rayos esta?

Cuando el hombre cruzo el umbral de la sala a la cocina vio ahí de pie a su esposa de espalda la cual lentamente se volteo mostrando unas terribles heridas de mordida en su cuello y hombro, su ropa cubierta de sangre y sus ojos grises con una mirada vacía, no pudo ni procesar lo que pasaba cuando los otros dos que buscaba llegaron bajando las escaleras tomándolo por sorpresa, el sujeto fue tirado al suelo donde los tres comenzaron a atacarlo arrancándole trozos del brazo con la mandíbula, en el segundo piso, el primer muerto comenzó a bajar al percatarse de los gritos y lamento del hombre, ya en el primer piso no pudo abalanzarse sobre el cadáver debido a los otros tres, por lo que siguió recorriendo la casa hasta que llego a la entrada nuevamente mal cerrada, la puerta abría hacia adentro por lo que el estrellándose en dirección afuera no lograba abrirla, pero sería solo cuestión de tiempo para poder salir.

Entre tanto Erwin finalmente atravesó el distrito y consiguió llegar hasta el cuartel, ya una vez en su oficina trato de procesar con razonamiento y lógica lo que había descubierto. Sus reclutas tenían razón, se había cometido un crimen espantoso. Su deber era informar a la policía militar sobre lo ocurrido ya que los casos de asesinato no eran asunto de las Tropas estacionarias ni de La legión de reconocimiento. Sabía que la policía militar operaba más que nada en la región del muro Sina, por lo que debía comunicarse con la unidad que estuviera en el distrito sur de ese muro, la más cercana a ellos para que vinieran a investigar lo sucedido. Fue directo a la radio que poseía y comenzó a sintonizarla para preparar la comunicación, justo cuando se disponía a hablar otra transmisión lo hizo detenerse.

-~~~~~El reporte~~~~indica~~~~~~disturbios terribles~~~~~~el distrito norte de Rose~~~~~pánico en las calles~~~~~~muertos~~~~~~~no muertos~~~~~~~es una masacre~~~~~~~¡Envíen Ayuda!~~~~~~el cuartel es~~~~~~~~

La transmisión se cortó desconcertándolo por completo, algo más estaba sucediendo, algo que parecía ser peligroso. Fue en ese momento que recordó los informes y transmisiones extrañas de los territorios del norte que habían estado circulando los últimos días, quizá era cierto que estaba comenzando algo, una nueva amenaza que se estaba creando dentro de los mismos muros y si sus sospechas eran como temía, muy pronto él y el resto de los superiores serían los que tuvieran que hacerse cargo de la situación en Trost. Entre tanto en la casa a las afueras de la ciudad una puerta que estaba mal cerrada, se abrió lo suficiente para permitir que una figura asomara su pierna. El pacifico distrito de Trost se acercaba rápidamente a su terrible final.

 **Trost está en sus últimos días, en los próximos dos días veremos como el orden social de esta sociedad se desmorona rápidamente, mientras el pánico inunda las calles de la ciudad, Eren y el resto de los personajes tendrán que adaptarse rápidamente a este nuevo mundo.**

 **¡Si no lees la manga, no leas lo siguiente! ¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!**

 **Pd. Quienes leen el manga, deben estar sufriendo igual que yo por la muerte de Armin, él no debía morir :C**


	6. Chapter 6 Comienza el Pánico

**Eren y los demás tendrán que prepararse para el fin de su mundo, comencemos con la lectura.**

Capítulo 6: Comienza el Pánico

El muerto salió de la casa y tras de él se cerró nuevamente la puerta dejando encerrados a los otros cuatro, cualquiera diría que uno solo no sería ninguna amenaza, que si la puerta del distrito se cerrara no habría de que preocuparse mientras fuera acabado rápidamente, pero el distrito y la casa en el exterior eran una analogía del otro. Cuando entro en la casa esta se cerró y acabo rápidamente con sus habitantes, el caos se desato en ese pequeño lugar cerrado donde todos murieron. El distrito sería igual, solo hacía falta un infectado y ese pequeño espacio cerrado que era la ciudad no podría durar mucho tiempo.

El infectado siguió recorriendo el camino hasta llegar ya a los edificios a la entrada del distrito, todo estaba en calma, nadie se imaginaba la amenaza afuera de sus casas. En la entrada del distrito los miembros de las tropas estacionarias se habían retirado dejando las antorchas encendidas y la puerta abierta para cualquiera que ocupase entrar, en una noche normal no hubiese habido problema, pero ahora ahí se encontraba entrando al distrito aquel que lo llevaría a su fin.

Este continuo avanzando por las calles desiertas del distrito, solo las antorchas iluminaban las calles, pero fuera de eso nada se movía, cruzo el primer puente que llevaba del otro lado del rio, ya ahí continuo adentrándose entre los callejones hasta que termino atascándose en uno muy estrecho y tan adentro que nadie lo vería aun en el día, pero eso no significaba que no le escucharan.

El sol comenzó a aparecer y brillar sobre la ciudad y los territorios circundantes, era el día número 14 desde que empezó todo y en la casa del exterior había cuatro infectados atrapados, en un callejón oscuro de la ciudad otro infectado atascado, ese sería el último respiro que tendría el distrito de Trost. Entre tanto en el cuartel general los cadetes ya se encontraban con su arduo entrenamiento de nuevo, Hanji y Rivaille observaban asesorando toda la situación, en ese momento Erwin llego dirigiéndose a los comandantes les menciono unas palabras y después dio por concluido el entrenamiento de ese día, para luego dirigirse de nuevo al interior seguido por los otros, los chicos por su parte se encontraban muy extrañados, pues su entrenamiento nunca había sido detenido de esa forma.

-¿No te parece raro Eren?

-Mucho Armin, no recuerdo una vez en que hayan detenido el entrenamiento.

-Eso jamás ha pasado, no sé lo que pase chicos, pero debe ser un asunto importante lo que Erwin les dijo para que el cabo Rivaille aceptara detenerlo.

-Oh, desearía saber a dónde fueron y lo que dicen.

-Puede que podamos hacerlo, Armin, Mikasa tengo una idea, es seguro que fueron a la oficina de Erwin, si usamos el equipo de maniobras podemos llegar antes y estar cerca de la ventana para escuchar.

-Eso nos puede traer problemas.

-Vamos Armin, tu querías saber lo que dicen, no te retractes.

-Debo aprender a tener cuidado con lo que digo.

Los chicos rápidamente fueron por sus equipos y tras colocárselos treparon hasta terminar cerca de la ventana del capitán Erwin, se mantuvieron escondidos y escucharon como estos entraban al lugar.

-Más vale que esto sea de vital importancia Erwin.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Porque la prisa de reunirnos?

-…Creo que podemos estar bajo ataque.

-¿Un ataque? ¿De quién? ¿Acaso los titanes entraron a otro distrito?

-…Desearía que fueran los titanes, pero no es el caso.

-Pero si el problema no son titanes ¿Qué es?

-…Eso quisiera saber…anoche fui a revisar el lugar del que hablar unos cadetes, esa zona en las que los jóvenes se reúnen a hacer fiestas por la noche, ellos me dijeron que algo malo había sucedido, que un chico asesino a otros de forma horrible, la verdad no pensé que fuera cierto pero cuando llegue ciertamente encontré una gran cantidad de sangre en el lugar.

-¿Un asesinato?

-Eso no es asunto nuestro.

-Lo sé, pero déjenme terminar, había una gran cantidad de sangre, así como tejidos que pude identificar claramente como humanos, debido a esos elementos los cuerpos deberían estar ahí pero, no encontré ninguno, es como…si se hubiesen levantado e ido.

-Erwin ¿Te estas escuchando? Lo que dices es una tontería.

-Sé que suena como una, pero no lo es, algo en verdad sucedió ahí y no fue solo en el bosque, anoche me disponía a llamar a la policía militar para que se hicieran cargo, sin embargo antes de hacerlo una transmisión proveniente del distrito norte del muro María se escuchó, reportaban que el lugar era un caos, que estaban bajo ataque, que sucedía una masacre, muertos no muertos.

-¿Muertos no muertos? Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Tu qué opinas Rivaille?

-Tal vez no sea una locura como pensábamos, ahora que lo recuerdo había reportes de cosas extrañas en el norte.

-Es lo que pensé, quizá todo esté relacionado. Primero los territorios del norte y luego esto.

-¿Has tenido comunicación con alguien desde entonces?

-No he hablado con nadie Hanji, pero si la situación se complica tal vez nosotros seamos lo que tengamos que hacernos cargo de esta situación…ahora sabemos que en verdad algo sucede, estas muertes misteriosas, los disturbios al norte, no podemos permitir que lo que sea que sucede se propague por aquí.

-¿Qué sugieres hacer entonces?

-…Hay que comenzar a tomar precauciones.

Afuera los chicos habían escuchado todo lo dicho, con sigilo comenzaron a retirarse y después descendieron hasta regresar con sus amigos.

-(Sasha) ¿Qué estaban haciendo haya arriba?

-(Eren) Espiando.

-(Connie) ¿Y que descubrieron?

-…chicos…parece que estamos por tener graves problemas.

Los seis jóvenes se dirigieron al dormitorio de los chicos para tener su propia reunión secreta, en la oficina los capitanes estaban decidiendo las acciones a tomar, y en el resto de la ciudad las cosas transcurrían con normalidad. Un joven estaba dirigiéndose a un lugar en el que tenía escondidas unas pertenencias robadas, entro en los pasillos y en ese momento se topó con otro que parecía haberse atorado en l esquina que daba a donde tenía escondidas sus cosas.

-¡Hey tú! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-Arg…

-¡Te hablo idiota! ¡Ni pienses que vas a tomar lo que robe! ¡Eso es mío!

-Arg…

-¡Te estoy hablando imbécil! ¡Voltea cuando te hablo!

El chico sujeto al otro y lo jalo hasta que consiguió desatorarlo, pero cuando este se volteo fue cuando sufrió el susto de su vida, pues el otro tenía el rostro y la ropa cubiertos de sangre seca, además poseía una mirada gris vacía, la piel muy gris y emitía extraños gruñidos, su preocupación solo creció cuando este trato de sujetarlo por la fuerza y tumbarlo al piso lográndolo, pronto estaba forcejeando contra el otro que intentaba morderlo, en esa batalla de fuerza las suyas comenzaron a flaquear y en un instante recibió una mordida en su brazo izquierdo que le dejo una marca sangrante, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad consiguió empujarlo y después lo aventó con violencia del otro lado de la esquina, cuando este se reincorporo trata de llegar de nuevo al chico pero nuevamente le fue imposible pasar. El otro se recuperaba del shock y no entendía lo que sucedía con ese chico tan extraño, su herida seguía sangrando y sabía que necesitaba vendarla pronto o podría infectarse. Cuando se disponía a irse vio un palo en el suelo y lo recogió para después acercarse al otro que estiraba sus brazos y gruñía tratando de alcanzarlo, por un momento solo lo observo y después le propicio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo tumbo y dejo en el suelo. El chico se retiró pensando que solo lo había dejado desmayado, no sabía que en verdad ahora si había acabado de matar al otro. El salió de nuevo a las calles y se dirigió de regreso a casa para tratar su herida, sin saber que en ella llevaba el fin de todos.

En el cuartel general de Trost los cadetes seguían hablando sobre lo escuchado.

-(Jean) ¿Qué el distrito del norte está en caos?

-(Armin) Bueno, eso fue lo que escuchamos, que estaban en graves dificultades.

-(Sasha) Muertos no muertos, no estoy segura de entender lo que significa.

-(Connie) Concuerdo contigo, no parece tener lógica, ¿Cómo algo puede estar muerto y no estar muerto?

-(Eren) No lo sabemos, pero los superiores están tomando sus medidas, creo que será necesario comenzar a tomar las nuestras.

-(Mikasa) Si algo comienza a pasar la gente quera explicaciones, por lo que es probable que se amontonen en la entrada del cuartel, no hay que olvidar que algunos aún están con el recuerdo de la invasión de titanes hace unos meses, si se enteran de este problema, esta vez no bastara con cruzar una puerta para estar a salvo.

-(Jean) ¿Qué sugieren hacer entonces?

-(Eren) Creo que debemos empezar por asegurar nuestras provisiones, si hay un desorden lo primero en escasear será el alimento, debemos tener una reserva, comprar un candado para la reserva.

-(Sasha) Porque siento que ese candado tiene que ver conmigo.

-(Connie) Bueno se entiendo el punto ¿Y después de eso?

-(Armin) Tendremos que acatar las órdenes de los superiores, de cualquier forma ellos siguen estando al mando y si decidimos no obedecerles en esta situación tan frágil las cosas podrían salir peor.

-(Eren) ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

-(Jean) Ah, no es como que tengamos la opción de no estarlo.

-(Armin) Bien, entonces salgamos y consigamos lo que tengamos que tener antes de que el capitán Rivaille nos de nuevas órdenes.

Los jóvenes salieron del cuartel rápidamente, dispuestos a conseguir las cosas necesarias en caso de que hubiera problemas, lo que nunca supieron es que otros cadetes escucharon lo que hablaban desde fuera del dormitorio y habían comenzado a hablar sobre el tema con otros cadetes. El rumor en poco tiempo estaría en boca de toda la legión. Mientras en una casa al sur del distrito del lado pequeño del rio en una casa, un chico vendaba la herida causada por la mordida del otro, el joven se estaba sintiendo mal desde hacía un rato, sudaba mucho, tenía comienzos de fiebre, además de sentir la dificultad para respirar, al cabo de unos minutos decidió que lo mejor era recostarse un poco, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación, el joven no podía imaginar que cuando se recostara no volvería a levantarse como una persona normal.

En el cuartel los superiores estaban preparándose para dar su noticia a los reclutas, pero cuando salieron de inmediato notaron que se sentía un ambiente un tanto nervioso entre ellos.

-Erwin, apuesto a que ya están haciendo sus propias conjeturas.

-Los rumores ya deben estar circulando, será mejor poner en orden a todos. Hanji, Rivaille reúnan a los cadetes, tenemos que informarles lo que haremos.

-Erwin.

-¿Ahora qué sucede Rivaille?

-No creo que te hayas dado cuenta, pero nos falta un grupo reclutas en particular.

-¡Es cierto ninguno de ellos esta Erwin! Lo cual es muy extraño.

-Deben haber salido a la ciudad, Hanji ve a buscarlos y tráelos de inmediato. Debemos tener a todo nuestro cuerpo de la legión en un solo lugar en caso de problemas.

La comandante salió rápidamente en compañía de su asistente Moblit, era necesario encontrar a los jóvenes antes de que algo fuese a suceder. Los chicos habían recurrido al mercado local y hacían uso de sus ahorros para conseguir lo necesario, ahora que sabían que en verdad las cosas estaban por ponerse terriblemente mal debían estar listos.

-(Mikasa) Creo que con esto será suficiente por ahora.

-(Eren) Perfecto, tenemos nuestra provisión de emergencia.

-(Jean) Así como un candado para evitar que Sasha entre a la habitación donde la dejamos.

-¡Que no me voy a robar nada!

-(Connie) Con tu historial es un poco difícil creer eso.

-(Armin) Dejen de pelear amigos, será mejor regresar al cuartel de una vez.

-Cof, cof, cof,

El sonido de alguien tosiendo hizo que Armin voltease y viera a un hombre que caminaba en compañía de su esposa, el señor estaba tosiendo constantemente y a su parecer se veía algo pálido y enfermo. La pareja continuo avanzando alejándose de la zona del mercado, el pequeño rubio no podía evitar presentir que había algo extraño con esa tos, pues le daba un muy mal sensación.

-(Eren) Armin ¿Todo está bien?

-Oh claro, descuida, solo estaba un poco distraído.

-Eso no es usual en ti.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada amigo.

-Bueno si no sucede nada volvamos con el resto, ya hay que regresar.

-¡Hey Chicos!

-Comandante Hanji, Moblit, ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

-Eso deberíamos preguntarles nosotros.

-Chichos no debieron irse de esa forma, hay una reunión importante en el cuartel y todos los miembros deben asistir de inmediato… ¿Ah?... ¿Porque llevan tantas cosas ustedes? La compra de provisiones ya se realizó.

-(Mikasa) Solo hemos comprado unas cuantas cosas para nosotros, no hay ningún impedimento para hacerlo.

-Bien no importa, tomen sus cosas y vengan con nosotros hay que regresar, seguro Rivaille se molestara cuando lleguemos.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta la comandante Hanji y su asistente Moblit, vieron como los chicos los rebasaban a una gran velocidad, parece ser que la sola mención de Rivaille había sido suficiente para asustarlos y hacerlos volver. Ya una vez en el cuartel todos los cadetes se encontraban en la zona del patio a la espera de las noticias de los superiores, al poco tiempo el capitán Erwin regreso y se puso al frente de todos los miembros de la legión, estando Rivaille y Hanji a su lado. Los chicos solo estaban a la expectativa, pues una reunión de ese tipo, tan repentina no era algo común.

-Presten atención mis miembros de la legión de reconocimiento, me temo que tendremos que suspender la próxima expedición de forma indefinida.

El murmullo no se hizo esperar, si bien no era que esperasen con ansias la expedición nunca habían suspendido una anteriormente, era un hecho inaudito.

-Escuchen, por lo visto, existe la posibilidad de que haya una enfermedad dentro de los muros. No sabemos de dónde proviene, ni de qué tipo es, así como los efectos que provoca. Sin embargo tenemos suficientes motivos para creer que es una verdadera amenaza.

-(Hanji) En las semanas pasadas hubo reportes de cosas extrañas ocurriendo en los territorios del norte, ahora inclusive se ha perdido la comunicación con el distrito norte de Rose, creemos que esta enfermedad se está propagando rápidamente y es posible que ya la tengamos a las puertas del distrito.

-(Rivaille) Por lo tanto la nueva dirección que tomaremos en estos momentos es de precaución, debemos estar armados, listos para atrincherarnos, racionar adecuadamente nuestras provisiones y medicinas. Y de ser necesario…listos para efectuar una evacuación.

-(Erwin) Como han escuchado, esas son las medidas que tomaremos, todo mundo deberá estar informado de la posición de otros, no podemos permitir que en esta situación nuestra fuerza se separe, debemos permanecer unidos…si queremos sobrellevar esto.

-(Armin) ¡Capitán! ¿Pero qué hay de las personas del distrito? ¿No deberíamos prevenirlas acaso?

-Son nuestra gente y haremos todo lo posible por protegerlos, hoy su misión será informar a todas las personas de Trost sobre la posible amenaza, no sabemos cómo se propaga esto, pero quizá lo mejor sea que las personas permanezcan en sus hogares, además usaremos las radios para mantener a todos informados. Bien, sin ya nada más que decir, comien…

-(Rivaille) Alto ahí Erwin, aún hay algo que yo debo decirles, quiero que todos se dirijan primero a la bodega 3 antes de salir de aquí.

-(Eren) ¿Ah? Pero esa es…

-(Jean) La bodega de armas.

-(Rivaille) No sabemos con precisión lo que ocurre, por eso mismo no podemos usar las armas contra los titanes, en esta ocasión deberán tomar cada uno un arma de fuego, deben mostrar seriedad en este asunto o nadie les creerá.

Los miembros de la legión comenzaron a asustarse un poco, casi nunca podían utilizar esas armas, el que el cabo Rivaille les diera esa orden solo confirmaba la gravedad de la situación. Todos tomaron cada uno un arma y salieron en unidades de seis para informar a sus ciudadanos. El día comenzó a avanzar lentamente, y el ambiente en Trost también estaba cambiando, una mañana que comenzó alegre se volvía de pronto más tensa y nerviosa, pues por toda la ciudad los miembros de la legión usaban sus equipos de maniobras para alertar a la población de un posible problema, algunos ciudadanos reaccionaban con incredulidad, mientras que otros tomaban seriamente el asunto acatando órdenes, aun así muchos continuaban con su vida diaria como si nada pasase. La tarde estaba dando paso a la noche y al mismo tiempo la mayor parte de la legión ya había cubierto la mayoría de la ciudad, Eren y sus amigos estaban terminando con unas casa al sur del distrito de lado del rio hacia la ciudad entera.

-(Eren) Por favor si notan cualquier cosa extraña hagan uso de las radios, no salgan de casa. Tenga una excelente noche.

-(Sasha) Listo, creo que fue la última casa.

-(Connie) Ahora podremos regresar al cuartel.

-(Armin) No pensé que fuera a llevarnos tanto tiempo, sí que termine cansado.

-(Jean) Descuida, ahora podremos tener un merecido descanso.

-(Mikasa) Hey chicos ¿Qué está sucediendo haya?

-(Eren) ¿De qué cosa hablas?

-Ahí al otro del rio, donde se está juntando la gente.

Los chicos vieron como otra unidad estaba ocupada cerca de una casa, algunas personas observaban lo que pasaba, al parecer habían entrado a una casa y hubo un pequeño altercado. Y ahora estaban ahí afuera llamando la atención de todos, el lugar parecía un pequeño caos y entonces observaron a los otros miembros salir corriendo y decirle a la gente que se alejara, luego vieron como un extraño chico salía de la casa moviéndose erráticamente y gruñendo.

-¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse! ¡Aléjense de el!

-¡Quieto ahí! ¡No te acerques! ¡Quieto ahí amigo!

-(Armin) ¿Le están apuntando con las armas?

-(Eren) ¿Pero qué rayos estas pasando ahí?

-¡Deténgase! ¡Detente! ¡Vamos a disparar!

El joven siguió acercándose hasta que los disparan finalmente se escucharon asustando a la gente por lo que veían, increíblemente aunque recibió los disparos en el pecho se reincorporo y avanzo de nuevo, los soldados no daban crédito y volvieron a disparar, en esta ocasión asestando un tiro cerca de su cabeza que lo hizo caer, pero cuando se acercaron aún se movían, finalmente uno le dio un disparo en la frente acabando finalmente con él. Todos habían quedado consternados por lo que paso, del otro lado los chicos quedaron impactados por la escena ocurrida.

-(Mikasa) Creo que debemos irnos de aquí.

-(Jean) Concuerdo con eso, vámonos, vámonos.

-(Eren) Claro, hay que volver al cuartel.

Rápidamente activaron sus equipos de maniobras y comenzaron a alejarse lo más rápido posible, no entendían lo que pasaba, pero sentían que lo mejor era regresar al cuartel y ponerse a salvo. En el otro lugar la gente aún no entendía lo que pasaba, así como los soldados tenían su respiración agitada por haber acabado con la vida de esa persona, además de todo, uno de ellos había recibido una mordida en su brazo, el soldado ni se imaginaba lo que ahora portaba en su sangre. En otra parte del distrito Trost una mujer atendía a su marido el cual ahora estaba en cama y con fiebre, si bien el hombre aún estaba consciente su estado solo había empeorado a lo largo del día, eran más ni menos que la pareja que Armin había visto más temprano. Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad, en la casa donde hubo el primer ataque las cuatro víctimas ya convertidas, aun deambulaban por ella, uno nuevamente choco contra la puerta la cual finalmente volvió a abrirse, permitiéndoles el salir. La mañana siguiente, sería el último día para la ciudad de Trost.

 **Me tarde en actualizar discúlpenme, pero tengo más responsabilidades en la facultad. Todo indica que ahora hay tres puntos de infección, en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo en un solo día, la vida como Eren y sus amigos la conocen llegara a un terrible final. El día 15 desde el inicio de la infección está a punto de empezar. ¿Podrán ellos sobrevivir al día y la noche final? Lo averiguaremos próximamente.**


	7. Chapter 7 El Ultimo Día Parte 1

**Hoy comienza el final y perdonen mi atraso.**

Capítulo 7: El Ultimo Día Parte 1

Los chicos regresaron rápidamente al cuartel, una vez en el intentaron procesar lo que vieron, pues no entendían que clase de situación llevo a armar esa escena frente a todas las personas.

-(Connie) ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?

-(Eren) Le dispararon frente a todos, ¡En la cabeza!

-(Armin) Hay que avisarles a los superiores.

-(Mikasa) Olvídalo, a esta hora el chisme de lo ocurrido ya les debe haber llegado.

-(Sasha) No lo entiendo, ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? Primero reportes raros, cancelan las misiones y ahora ejecutan a un chico en plena calle.

-(Jean) Tal vez lo que decían de esa enfermedad sea cierto y este llegando aquí.

-(Mikasa) Si ese es el caso no podemos salir, no esta noche. Debemos quedarnos aquí, mañana en la mañana recibiremos ordenes de que hacer.

-(Eren) Pero si ese sujeto estaba enfermo ¿Qué haremos?

-Descuida, lo asesinaron ¿Cierto? Eso significa que lo que llevara ha muerto con él. Creo que por lo menos podremos respirar por esta noche.

-(Armin) ¿Estas segura de eso?

-Quiero estarlo, pero ni si quiera yo puedo asegurarlo al 100% por precaución es mejor cerrar las puertas de los dormitorios, de esa manera lo que sea que este haya afuera no podrá entrar mientras estamos dormidos.

-Supongo que tiene sentido.

-(Eren) Creo que lo mejor por ahora será retirarnos a descansar, bien chicos vámonos, chicas las veremos en la mañana.

Los jóvenes se separaron a sus respectivos dormitorios cerrando bien las puertas y dejando sus armas para titanes listas por lo que sea que pudiese ocurrir, la mayoría de los soldados habían regresado al cuartel, al mismo tiempo ya estaba en boca de todos el incidente ocurrido con aquel joven, Erwin, Hanji y Levi se encontraban en el lugar tomando algunas declaraciones de lo ocurrido ya que sin poder llamar a la policía militar ni tropas estacionarias Trost estaba bajo su responsabilidad, al mismo tiempo aun permanecía ahí el grupo de reclutas que se estaba haciendo cargo del cuerpo del chico, aparentemente seria llevado hasta la cima del muro y con cuidado los soldados lo bajarían del lado de los titanes, esta decisión la había tomado Erwin, si bien no estaba seguro de que esto estuviese relacionado con la misteriosa enfermedad, en caso de que lo fuese no podía dejar el cuerpo dentro del distrito ni llevarlo al interior del muro pues podría ser un foco de infección, además como nadie se había presentado a reclamar el cuerpo no tenía otra opción.

-Esto se está complicando Erwin.

-Lo sé, pero no hay mucho más que podamos hacer.

-Amigos si quieren ustedes regresen al cuartel, deben estar pendientes de cualquier transmisión e informe, yo aquí me encargo del resto, enviare a los otros miembros pronto.

Ambos hombres se retiraron mientras que Hanji ayudo a los demás a terminar en el lugar, solo entonces vio que uno de ellos parecía estar herido.

-¿Estas bien soldado?

-Sí, descuide comandante, ese sujeto me tiro una mordida, pero no se preocupe no me duele nada, dejara una pequeña cicatriz, nada de qué preocuparse.

-De acuerdo, de cualquier forma lávate la herida a tu regreso y véndala, sería tonto que algo tan simple se infecte, regresen todos al cuartel, yo me encargare personalmente de dejar el cuerpo al otro lado del muro.

Los soldados regresaron y la comandante tomo el cuerpo ya previamente envuelto en una lona, con suma rapidez y habilidad escalo con él hasta la cima del muro, se cercioro de que no hubiese titanes cerca y rápidamente descendió para dejar el cuerpo en el suelo, pero justo cuando se disponía a regresar a la cima noto algo en el brazo del joven que quedo descubierto, se acero y fue entonces que pudo apreciar la marca de una mordida un tanto más fuerte que la del soldado, desde su punto de vista no tenía sentido, parecía que este chico también había recibido una mordida, pero la pregunta era de quien. De cualquier forma, ese no era el lugar ni el momento para pensar en ello, estaba afuera en territorio de titanes, por lo que era momento de regresar al interior de inmediato, solo que mientras escalaba su mente se colmaba de dudas.

Afuera del distrito en la ciudad inmediata del territorio del muro Rose solo las antorchas indicaban la presencia de gente en la región, pero cuatro figuras moviéndose juntas entre las sombras eran el presagio del fin, una se separó y entro en una casa mientras que las otras tres continuaron avanzando pasando la puerta al distrito y dirigiéndose del lado Noroeste de este. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudieran abalanzarse sobre alguien o entrar a un edificio. Las horas de la noche pasaron rápidamente, el muerto viviente que quedo fuera había acabado con los dos integrantes de la casa en la que entro, los otros tres entraron en un callejón y quedaron encerrados en un patio al cerrarse la puerta de reja que llevaba por el pasillo a la calle de nuevo. En la casa de la pareja el hombre seguía empeorando y su esposa hacia todo lo posible por bajarle la fiebre sin tener gran éxito. Finalmente amaneció de nuevo sobre Trost, nadie podía prever que ese sería el último día de su ciudad.

En el cuartel los chicos estaban junto con la mayoría del cuerpo de reconocimiento cubriendo ventanas de la base, así como preparando el lugar en casa de tener que atrincherarse, por la ciudad también se estaban corriendo los rumores, algunos ciudadanos cubrían con tablas sus ventanas y puertas, mientras que otros continuaban con su vida indiferentemente como si nada sucediese.

-Creo que con esta terminamos de cubrir en este lado Armin.

-Si Eren, con suerte nada de esto será verdaderamente necesario.

-Quisiera poder ser tan optimista como ustedes chicos, pero presiento que las cosas solo van a empeorar.

-Vamos Mikasa, nada ganamos con ponernos nerviosos, es mejor tratar de seguir animados mientras sea posible.

-¡Hey Chicos!

-¿Jean? ¿Qué sucede?

-Otro cayó.

-(Armin) ¿Quién cayo?

-¡Un distrito! ¡El distrito este de Rose cayo! ¡Se perdió la comunicación con el esta mañana! Además, el distrito oeste y el norte de Sina también están perdiendo la comunicación.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-(Eren) Eso no puede ser posible.

-(Mikasa) Otro distrito perdido y otros dos en problemas. Chicos esto en verdad se está poniendo mal.

-¿Los capitanes ya saben de esto Jean?

-Si ya lo saben, están preocupados ya que los otros tres distritos de este muro han caído temen que este caiga también.

-Amigos, esto ya es muy serio, ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?

-(Armin) No lo sé, pero lo mejor será terminar de cubrir aquí y regresar al interior, no quiero estar afuera del cuartel en caso de que algo suceda.

-(Mikasa) Cierto, muy bien, Jean ve por Sasha y Connie para que nos ayuden a terminar de este lado, en cuanto lo hagamos regresaremos al interior y esperaremos nuevas órdenes.

-Claro, es solo que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, descuiden todo está bien, iré por ese par de tontos.

-(Eren) ¿No creen que le pasa algo?

-(Mikasa) Debe estar preocupado como todos nosotros.

-(Armin) Tal vez está preocupado por su familia, recuerden que él es de aquí, sus padres viven aquí, y el capitán Erwin no ha dado ninguna información sobre si permitirá el ingreso de civiles al cuartel en caso de peligro.

-Creo que ahora lo entiendo, teme que su familia esté en peligro y no pueda ayudarlos.

-Armin ¿No debería traerlos ahora que hay tiempo?

-No lo sé Eren, pero de cualquier forma él les aviso lo que pasa, por lo que deben estar tomando sus propias precauciones, al menos eso espero.

-En verdad espero que no pase nada Armin.

-Yo también amigo… yo también.

En otras partes del distrito, las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse peor, un hombre abría la puerta de su hogar que daba justo al patio en el que quedaron atrapados los tres muertos vivientes.

-Hey ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Las figuras se voltearon mostrándole al hombre una escena aterradora pues estos tenían terribles marcas de mordeduras en sus cuerpos, así como también estaban cubiertos de sangre, el sujeto inmediatamente regreso a su hogar mas no alcanzo a cerrar a tiempo la puerta, los otros tres lo persiguieron hasta que consiguieron acorralarlo y abalanzarse sobre él, los gritos del hombre no fueron escuchados por nadie, y lo más desafortunado del asunto era que la puerta principal de la casa estaba abierta. En otra parte la mujer seguía atendiendo a su esposo el cual solo se ponía peor, en su estado actual la situación era muy grave tanto que su esposa había llamado a mandar a un doctor. Ellos vivían en una zona comunal de varios edificios juntos que daban a una pequeña plaza y se atravesaba una pequeña reja para ir al resto del distrito. En la ciudad externa del distrito los otros tres infectados estaban saliendo por la puerta trasera de la casa, apunto de crear el caos en esa zona. Mientras tanto en el cuartel un soldado cuidaba de su compañero que había recibido una mordida la noche anterior y su estado desmejoraba con rapidez.

En el cuartel la comandante Hanji estaba en su oficina mirando a través de la ventana a la ciudad, la mujer tenía una sensación de inquietud y temor que crecía cada vez más y más.

-Hey Hanji.

-Oh, Rivaille ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Deja de estar en las nubes quieres, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Pero ya hemos terminado de cubrir los accesos al cuartel, no creo que queden más pendientes.

-Erwin quiere que todos estemos en el patio, para tener a todo el cuerpo de la legión listo en caso de que algo suceda.

-¿No serán demasiadas precauciones ya?

-Nunca serán demasiadas… ¿Has escuchado algo en las radios?

-Solo las mismas transmisiones extrañas, pánico, miedo en las calles, los otros tres distritos de este muro han dejado de comunicarse, igual que el distrito norte y oeste del muro Sina, esto solo empeora a cada segundo.

-Bien, entonces lo mejor es estar preparados, no podemos dejar que esta ciudad caiga, ven hay que bajar con los otros.

-Ah…claro.

Todos los miembros de la legión se encontraban en el patio del cuartel, a excepción del el soldado herido y su compañero que recibió permiso para cuidarlo dentro, el comandante Erwin había mandado a cerrar las puertas y solo dejar unos cuantos guardias vigilando. Los soldados no podían evitar estar asustados, pues era más que evidente de que la situación se volvía mas grave a cada minuto. Eren y sus amigos estaban platicando tratando de no estar tan tensos y relajarse un poco.

-Descuiden, todo estará bien.

-(Sasha) Las cosas no parecen estar bien tomando en cuenta que todos estamos aquí, estoy preocupada por mi familia, no he podido comunicarme con ellos.

-(Connie) Calma Sasha, relájate un poco, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

-No puedo comer con toda esta preocupación.

-Ok chicos estos si es grave, cuando Sasha pierde el apetito esto se puedo considerar el fin del mundo.

-(Armin) Ah, santo dios, ¿Qué estará pasando ahí afuera?

-(Mikasa) No lo sé, pero afortunadamente estamos dentro del cuartel, aquí estamos seguros.

-(Eren) Oigan chicos ahora que lo pienso ¿En dónde está Jean?

-(Armin) Es cierto, recién me doy cuenta que no lo hemos visto desde esta mañana. Sasha, Connie, ¿Saben en dónde está?

-Nosotros creíamos que estaba con ustedes.

-Lo que él dijo, no lo hemos visto desde que terminamos nuestro trabajo.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió ese tonto cara de caballo?

-Tal vez haya…

-¿Qué cosa Mikasa?

-El no parece estar por aquí, tal vez haya ido a su hogar a ver a su familia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero bien sabe que no tenemos permiso de salir!

-Es su familia Eren, estoy segura de que si algo está pasando él quería ir a verlos para cerciorarse de que están bien.

-Aun así, irse sin avisarle a nadie, es imprudente de su parte.

-Si nos avisaba corría el riesgo de que se lo contáramos a alguien más.

-Tsk, Diablos, tenemos que ir a buscar a ese idiota.

-(Sasha) Pero si intentamos salir el capitán Rivaille nos matara.

-(Mikasa) No si salimos sin que se den cuenta. Connie, Sasha tengo una idea y ustedes serán parte esencial del plan.

-(Connie) No me gusta cómo suena eso.

Mientras Eren, Mikasa y Armin se movía lentamente hacia el interior para escapar por las ventanas de los pisos superiores. Connie y Sasha fingían haberse vueltos locos corriendo a la puerta principal completamente histéricos pidiendo que los dejaran salir, sus gritos y temor se volvieron reales cuando el capitán Levi comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos claramente molesto por su actitud, los guardias afuera solo escucharon como unos alterados jóvenes que golpeaban la puerta y gritaban implorando que los dejaran salir, hasta que se escucharon unos golpes y los gritos cesaron. Afortunadamente la distracción funciono y Eren y los otros consiguieron salir sin ser descubiertos, ellos avanzaron por los techos dirigiéndose al hogar de su compañero. Mientras tanto en la zona Noroeste del distrito, los tres infectados dejaron el cuerpo masacrado del hombre en el suelo del edificio y salieron al camino principal, la gente que pasaba solo quedaba en Shock al ver a esas personas cubiertas de sangre y con movimientos erráticos, su preocupación se convirtió en pánico cuando uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre una mujer arrancándole una parte del brazo con sus mandíbulas, esta cayo con el otro encima mientras los gritos y el pánico reinaban en el lugar, los otros dos infectados atraparon a otra persona mientras al mismo tiempo el hombre que habían asesinado dentro de la casa comenzaba a levantarse, evidentemente ya convertido en uno de ellos también.

Afuera entre los edificios los tres chicos recorrían la ciudad dirigiéndose al hogar de su compañero, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron encima de un edificio sin darse cuenta de que acababan de pasar la zona comunal de edificios donde vivía el hombre enfermo.

-¡Es ahí adelante chicos! Ya puedo ver la casa.

-Oh, espero que Jean en verdad este ahí. Tenemos que regresar pronto.

-Ya estamos en problemas de cualquier forma Armin, ahora concentrémonos en hallarlo.

-¡Vengan amigos! ¡Hay que comenzar a descender!

Los chicos bajaron rápidamente a la calle desconcertando un poco a los transeúntes, pues ya en la ciudad se corrían rumores sobre lo ocurrido en la otra parte del distrito por lo que deberían dirigirse hacia haya en vez de estar en esta zona, ellos por su parte siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de su amigo y tocaron frenéticamente la puerta, hasta que finalmente fue abierta por una mujer.

-¿Ah? ¿Oh ustedes son los amigos de Jean?

-Mucho gusto en volver a verla, ¿Esta Jean aquí?

-Oh, sí recién llego, pasen a verlo, aunque tenga cuidado ha estado un poco serio.

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron de inmediato a su habitación, y encontraron que estaba preparando un rifle de la legión.

-¿Ah? Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Eso deberíamos decir nosotros!

-Jean no debiste irte, es peligroso salir ahora.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no podía quedarme ahí encerrado sabiendo que mi familia está en peligro aquí afuera, es por eso que vine a custodiarlos.

-(Mikasa) De cualquier forma tu solo no serás capaz de enfrentar lo que esté sucediendo, lo mejor es que regreses con nosotros.

-Entiendo lo que dicen, pero no puedo dejar a mis padres. Me quedare aquí y resistiremos todo lo posible. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

-(Armin) Pero, pero…

-No se preocupen por mí, ya me he enfrentado a problemas mayores y he salido con vida, seguro que puedo hacerlo otra vez.

-(Eren)…de cualquier forma no creo que debas quedarte aquí tu solo, pero si en verdad estas tan seguro de no regresar al cuartel supongo que no podremos hacer nada al respecto.

-Gracias por entender Eren.

-Ah un largo viaje por nada, Mikasa, Armin lo mejor será que regresamos mientras aun podamos, de esa forma el castigo del capitán será menor.

En ese momento el sonido del disparo de un rifle llamo la atención de todos los presentes de la casa, cuando se asomaron por la ventana un segundo disparo se escuchó esta vez permitiéndoles saber el origen de este, en una zona no muy alejada, los tres que acaban de llegar de inmediato se lanzaron a averiguar lo que había sucedido, Jean tras decirles a sus padres que se cuidaran salió tras ellos también. Varias calles más adelante vieron a muchas personas salir huyendo o entrando a sus hogares rápidamente y llenas de temor, no mucho después vieron a un hombre el cual sostenía un rifle y en el suelo en frente de él se encontraba un cuerpo al cual le habían volado un brazo y la cabeza.

-(Mikasa) ¡Señor! ¡¿Pero qué rayos ha hecho?!

-¡Ah! ¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡Era necesario! ¡Ha aparecido de repente y nos ha atacado! ¡Era un monstruo!

-(Jean) ¡¿De qué está hablando?!

-¡Mato a ese otro chico que está en el suelo! ¡Le arranco con los dientes la garganta! ¡Por eso le he disparado! ¡Aunque le destruí un brazo el seguía moviéndose y avanzando a la demás gente!

-(Eren) ¿Qué dice?

Solo entonces se percataron del otro cuerpo, un chico el cual estaba en un gran carcho de sangre y con una terrible herida en la garganta, prácticamente le fue desgarrada, en sus mentes no podían entender como algo así fue posible, que hacía que un hombre atacara tan brutalmente a otra persona en frente de todo mundo. Por su parte el otro señor comenzó a retirarse y corrió hasta donde lo esperaba su hijo para después alejarse juntos ante la vista de los cadetes.

-(Armin) ¿Amigos que es esto?

-(Eren) No lo sé Armin, solo sé que lo sea que sea, finalmente esta en Trost también.

-(Mikasa) Ayúdenme, no podemos dejar estos cuerpos aquí, debemos dejarlos por lo pronto en el callejón, cubrirlos con alguna lona o manta e ir a avisar al cuartel.

Los chicos hicieron lo que les dijo su compañera, mientras lo hacían ninguna persona apareció por ningún lado, evidentemente todo el mundo cerca se había escondido y no tendrían intención alguna de salir, cuando estaban terminando de colocar los cuerpos y se disponían a irse otro disparo se escuchó en la lejanía, esta vez cerca del límite con el muro, lógicamente decidieron ir a investigar por lo que abandonaron el lugar de inmediato con ayuda del equipo de maniobras, de haberse quedado unos segundos más hubieran visto como el cuerpo del joven comenzaba a moverse hasta que finalmente se incorporó dejando caer la manta que tenía encima, sus ojos se habían vuelto grises prácticamente sin vida, su terrible herida en la garganta haría que cualquiera se preocupara al verlo, si saber que en realidad era un grave peligro. Este comenzó a moverse lentamente para seguir avanzando por el distrito. En la zona comunal de edificios el doctor había confirmado el fallecimiento del señor a causa de una misteriosa fiebre dejando a una desconsolada viuda en el lugar. Entre tanto en el cuartel, el soldado seguía cuidando de su compañero herido cuyo estado solo empeoraba más y más. En Trost ya se empezaban a escuchar disparos y gritos en distintos puntos de la ciudad, pues esta epidemia avanzaba rápidamente y ahora había llegado para destruir para siempre todo rastro de luz y esperanza de sus habitantes, nadie podía imaginar que ese día, sería el último que la ciudad vería con calma la luz del sol, pues dentro de poco la gran mayoría de sus habitantes habrá muerto. Para Eren y los demás este día seria clave, pues sobrevivir a el determinaría su destino.

 **El destino de Trost esta sellado, ahora Eren y el resto deben sobrevivir al día final, si quieren llegar al mundo Postapocaliptico.**


	8. Chapter 8 El Ultimo Día Parte 2

**Me tarde demasiado con la actualización, pero estaba en mi último Tetramestre de la universidad y puedo decir orgullosamente que he terminado mi carrera y me he graduado. Ahora que estoy libre me tomare un tiempo para descansar y terminar fics, ya sin más comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 8: El Ultimo Día Parte 2**

Los cuatro chicos se movían a través de los techos de los edificios con ayuda de los equipos de maniobras dirigiéndose hacia la zona en la que escucharon los disparos, en el camino veían gente corriendo en dirección opuesta y entrando a los edificios para resguardarse. Cuando llegaron al límite con el muro vieron a un hombre disparándole a otro sujeto el cual pese a los impactos de bala previos seguía avanzando, nuevamente en el piso se encontraba el cuerpo de otro hombre el cual se estaba desangrando pero aun consciente, la herida en su cuello sangraba continuamente y fue entonces que ellos bajaron para intentar ayudar mientras los disparos continuaban.

-Armin préstame un paño hay que cubrir la herida.

-De acuerdo Mikasa.

-¡Eren, Jean! ¡Agáchense pueden recibir un disparo!

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa con ese sujeto?!

El hombre con el arma seguía disparándole al contrario el cual no parecía resentir ninguno de los impactos contra su cuerpo, finalmente lo tuvo tan cerca que este se le abalanzo y empezó a forcejear, entre el movimiento este le dio una mordida en uno de sus brazos. El hombre grito de dolor y con un fuerte golpe del rifle logro empujarlo y tirarlo al suelo, rápidamente retrocedió hasta la puerta de su casa y apunto de nuevo dándole un certero disparo en la cabeza que lo acabo. El ambiente en el lugar fue tenso cuando los chicos vieron como parte de la cabeza del tipo fue destruida por el disparo de la escopeta, el hombre solo los miro con temor y entro apresuradamente a su hogar cerrando la puerta.

-No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Lo viste Jean?

-Claro que lo vi idiota. Le disparo muchas veces pero solo se detuvo cuando fue en la cabeza.

-Mikasa hay que irnos, debemos salir de aquí y buscar a un doctor que atienda a esta persona.

-No tiene caso Armin…ya falleció. Se desangro…

-Tsk, diablos. ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

-¡Eren cálmate por favor!

-¡¿Cómo esperas que me calme Armin?! ¡Si acaban de morir varias personas!

-¡Jaeger tranquilízate! Ponernos histéricos no servirá de nada, miren lo mejor es regresar a mi hogar ahí estaremos a salvo. Mikasa, ahí hay una cubeta con agua, quizá quieras limpiarte las manos primero.

-…tienes razón. No tardare.

-Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Jean que pasa en la ciudad?

-Probablemente lo mismo que en todas partes Armin, creo que las transmisiones extrañas que escuchamos estas semanas, eran sobre esto.

-¿Qué hacemos con los cuerpos?

-Nada, no tenemos tiempo para ocuparnos de ellos, hay que ir a resguardarnos.

-Estoy lista.

-Bien…escuchen regresaremos a mi casa y entonces decidiremos que hacer, mis padres tienen una radio así que podremos comunicarnos con el cuartel. Dense prisa.

El chico activo su equipo de maniobras y los otros rápidamente lo siguieron, en ese lugar solo quedaron dos cuerpos en el suelo, así como una gran cantidad de sangre. El grupo avanzaba lo más rápido que podía dirigiéndose sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, cuando pasaron por el primer sitio que investigaron solo Armin se percató de que el cuerpo del joven no estaba en el callejón lo cual lo dejo más desconcertado. El chico había muerto, era imposible que se levantara, menos aún que alguien en el pánico hubiese ido por su cuerpo. De cualquier forma no tuvo mucho tiempo más para pensarlo pues noto que se retrasaba por lo que se apuró en alcanzar al resto. En casa de Jean sus padres permanecían en el interior a la expectativa, esperando por el regreso, los sonidos de alguien aterrizando en el techo y después los pasos en segundo piso confirmaban su regreso.

-Madre, Padre, volvimos.

-Gracias a dios que están bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado haya afuera?

-No tenemos la menor idea, pero ha sido horrible. Solo se algo no podemos salir, no ahora, algo realmente malo está pasando ahí afuera.

-Mi dios santo.

-Señora lamento interrumpir, pero Jean dijo que tenían una radio, ¿Seria posible que nos la prestara para contactar con el cuartel? De cualquier forma debemos informar sobre lo que pasa.

-Si claro, acompáñame niña esta por aquí.

-Padre ¿Aun estas esas tablas en el sótano?

-Claro, ¿Por qué?

-Chicos acompáñenme, hay que reforzar la casa.

Los hombres bajaron y después regresaron con un montón de tablas así como herramientas, Mikasa por su parte estaba en compañía de la madre de Jean intentando comunicarse con el cuartel mientras al mismo tiempo en la interferencia otras llamadas de alerta se escuchaban.

-¡Vamos Eren ponla arriba!

-¡Claro Jean!

-¡Listo comienza a clavarla Armin!

-Por supuesto.

-Tenemos que cubrir las puertas y ventanas del primer piso, dejaremos libres las ventanas de arriba en caso de que tengamos que huir.

-Hola, ¿Hola? Cuartel central ¿Pueden escucharme?

-Quizá deberíamos movernos a la cocina. Se recibe mejor la transmisión ahí.

-De acuerdo. ¿Hola? ¿Cuartel central? ¿Alguien me escucha?

-¡Mikasa! ¡¿Eres tú?!

-Sargento Hanji cuanto me alegro de oírla.

-¿Niña donde están tú y los otros? No es por nada pero Rivaille está de muy mal humor ahora que sabe que ustedes ¡AAAAA!

-¡Dame eso! ¡Hey chica! ¿Dónde rayos han ido? No recuerdo tuvieran permiso de salir.

-Disculpe Levi, pero hemos venido a buscar a Jean, nos encontramos en su hogar.

-¡¿Y que siguen haciendo ahí?! Vuelvan antes de que castigo sea peor.

-Me temo que no es imposible irnos por ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hemos escuchado disparos, fuimos a investigar y presenciamos escenas horribles, así como hechos que no podemos explicar, hay muertos en el distrito y cosas inexplicables.

-Te escucho, ¿Qué han visto?

-No sé cómo decirlo, pero parece que una persona se abalanza sobre otra y le desgarro la garganta con una mordida, vimos otro caso donde le disparaban a un sujeto y este seguía avanzando y atacando.

-¿Continuaba avanzando?

-Sí, no sé cómo explicarme, pero solo puedo decirles algo con seguridad, manténganse todos alerta y permanezcan armados. Vigilen las entradas, de ser posible que nadie ajeno entre al cuartel.

-…agradezco la información lo tendremos en cuenta, permanezcan ahí de ser posible enviaremos por ustedes, y no pierdan la radio si saben algo más comuníquenlo.

-Como usted ordene.

-Tranquila niña, todo estará bien.

-En verdad eso espero.

El sonido de otro disparo llamo la atención de todos en la casa, si bien había sido lejano fue suficiente para ponerlos en alerta. El grupo continuo colocando las maderas en las ventanas asegurando de dejar segura la primera planta. Lo que sea que estuviese afuera no podían dejarlo entrar. En el cuartel por su parte Rivaille hablaba con Erwin y Hanji sobre la información recibida, las sospechas eran ciertas, un mal terrible se cernía sobre el distrito y debían estar listos para defenderse de ser necesario. Mas adentro del cuartel el soldado cuidaba a su compañero que empeoraba rápidamente pese a sus cuidados dejándolo desconcertado.

Entre tanto afuera en la ciudad el ambiente tranquilo cambiaba rápidamente a uno de incertidumbre, angustia y miedo por todas partes. La gente que realizaba sus actividades diarias comenzaba a notar que algo realmente malo sucedía, pues de vez en cuando veían a otras personas correr por el distrito con gran temor. Algunos trataban de continuar con su vida normalmente pese a esa pequeña sensación de que podían estar en peligro, entre tanto otros si se resguardaban temiendo que hubiese alguna revuelta por rebeldes o maleantes. Solo algunos pocos habían visto en verdad las cosas horribles que sucedían y eran los que más se resguardaban dentro de sus hogares con sus familias, algunas incrédulas por las explicaciones.

Los sonidos de disparos se hacían más frecuentes, y lo que era peor es que algunos jóvenes rebeldes comenzaban a salir en grupo por las calles haciendo destrozos y alborotando a la gente. Para el medio día la ciudad de Trost ya se había vuelto un completo caos. Los soldados en el cuartel permanecían en el patio escuchando todo lo que ocurría fuera, habían recibido la orden de no trepar pues podían atraer a la gente y esta intentaría entrar al cuartel. En la zona comunal de edificios la pobre viuda lloraba desconsolada en la cama mientras a su lada el cuerpo de su marido permanecía inerte. De pronto un dedo se movió llamando su atención, la mujer vio con asombro como su esposo abría los ojos y daba una gran inhalación. Ella se llenaba de alegría al verlo moverse y estirar sus brazos hacia ella, lo que le parecía un gran milagro se convirtió en una terrible pesadilla cuando este quedo sentado en la cama y sujeto un brazo suyo para después morderlo, ella grito aterrada pero pronto quedo bajo el cuerpo del otro que comenzó a atacarla, incapaz de defenderse solo gritaba lo más fuerte que podía mientras la sangre cubría el piso de la habitación, la puerta de su hogar no sería ningún gran impedimento para dejarle salir, tal vez solo le tomaría un tiempo lograr escapar de ese piso, dejando a esta nueva amenaza el camino listo para que cuando terminara con ella pudiese salir y atacar a los otros inquilinos del resto del edificio. La escalera de caracol en el edificio que en ese momento se encontraba vacía pronto presenciaría una terrible masacre.

Las horas pasaban dando paso a la tarde, los sonidos de disparos eran más y más frecuentes, así mismo en algunas zonas los jóvenes alborotados provocaban toda clase de destrozos contra la ciudad, las personas comunes y corrientes como las familias se encerraban en sus casas esperando poder estar a salvo de los disturbios y esperando que la ayuda llegase pronto. En casa de Jean el grupo permanecía en calma escuchando los disturbios fuera, mas confiaban que las defensas de la casa los mantuvieran a salvo. Afuera de su vecindario podían ver entre las tablas puestas en las ventanas como mucha gente, en su mayoría jóvenes gritaban y se movían como locos, carcajeándose y destruyendo todo a su paso, evidentemente aprovechaban el temor para salir a hacer lo que quisieran.

-No sé si estemos seguros aquí.

-Tranquilo Armin, estaremos bien, ¿Cierto Jean?

-Claro, mi hogar es resistente, podemos quedarnos aquí hoy y regresaremos mañana al cuartel.

-(Mikasa) Chicos recibí un mensaje del cuartel, dicen que afuera de este en las calles hay mucha gente vuelta loca y causando destrozos.

-(Eren) ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? ¿Cómo pueden actuar tan indiferentes a lo que está sucediendo?

-(Jean) Supongo que no lo han visto, o quizá está sucediendo enfrente de ellos pero en su alboroto no se percatan.

-Al ver a esos chicos me alegro de que decidieras unirte a la escuela de cadetes hijo, no quisiera que estuvieras ahí afuera con lo que está pasando ahí afuera.

-Te entiendo papa, ahora mismo yo también me alegro de eso.

-Chicos aléjense de las ventanas, ver todo el desorden haya afuera no servirá de nada, vengan siéntense a comer algo.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para comer mama.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero es mejor sentarnos y comer algo ahora que podemos, tratar de permanecer en calma el tiempo que sea posible, no sabemos que nos depare el futuro. Por eso hay que disfrutar el presente.

-No discutas hijo, tu madre solo quiere que nos relajemos, vengan todos siéntense.

-(Eren) Supongo que igual no podemos hacer nada mas ahora.

-(Mikasa) Solo espero que a esos locos de haya afuera no se les ocurra lanzar nada contra la casa.

-(Jean) No pienses en eso, solo… conservemos la calma.

El grupo se sentó no muy a gusto y se dispuso a comer, mas no podían relajarse por completo pues el caos y el ruido de afuera los ponían en alerta a cada momento. En el cuartel los soldados habían reforzado las entradas al edificio pues no permitirían que nadie entrara. Erwin, Hanji y Rivaille lideraban a todos los soldados para que estos no entraran en pánico y se creara el caos dentro, lo que ahora necesitaban eran ser los líderes que eran. Connie y Sasha pese a siempre estar alegres y despreocupados ahora estaban serios y no hacían ninguna broma, la situación era lo suficientemente estresante para que esos dos reclutas jóvenes y payasos, cambiaran y se volvieran soldados serios y atentos a las órdenes de sus superiores.

Lo que nadie recordaba era a los dos soldados que seguían en el interior, el soldado miraba a través de la ventana el pánico afuera, debido a la altura no era necesario cubrirla nadie podría llegar ahí de cualquier modo, fue en ese momento que empezó a llorar y rechinar sus dientes pues hace solo unos momentos confirmo que su querido amigo había fallecido. El chico se dejó derrumbar en el piso mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro, ni si quiera se percató que el otro que permanecía en la cama comenzaba a erguirse hasta quedar sentado, miro a su alrededor y vio al otro del lado opuesto del cuarto, con quejidos comenzó a levantarse hasta que salió de esta y se acercó torpemente a él, solo entonces el otro volteo y lo vio inclinarse sobre él.

-¿Gary?

Antes de poder reaccionar el otro se le echó encima y le dio una fuerte mordida en el cuello arrancándole el trozo de carne. Su compañero por su parte solo pudo gritar de terror mientras era atacado por él incapaz de defenderse y aterrado por el sucedido. La sangre comenzó a cubrirle y manchar el lugar, los gritos del soldado pasaron desapercibidos en un cuartel vacío, pues todos permanecían en el exterior asegurando el lugar. La puerta de madera que tenía a ambos lados una antorcha guardaba tras de sí una amenaza que se incubo dentro del cuartel, ahora estaba lista para salir y aterrar a los soldados.

-Erwin, recibí un comunicado de un grupo de las tropas estacionarias, están intentando recobrar el control al norte de la ciudad, pero dicen que hay algo más entre la gente.

-¿Cómo que algo mas Rivaille?

-Ellos dicen, que los monstruos se pasean entre la gente.

-¿Qué dices?

-Es lo que cuentan, dicen que por eso no pueden venir a apoyarnos al cuartel, hay mucho caos entre la gente que intenta escapar y los que se han vuelto unos dementes.

-Erwin, Rivaille ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-No podemos enviar a nadie Hanji, y tampoco podemos recibir ayuda, lo mejor que podemos hacer es resistir aquí hasta que la situación se calme.

-Están en problemas haya afuera.

-Y nosotros también los tenemos, ni si quiera podemos mandar a rescatar a nuestros propios soldados. Lo que menos debemos hacer es poner la vida de más miembros de la legión en peligro.

-(Rivaille) Esto se está saliendo de control, lo único que faltaría es que los titanes entren a la ciudad.

-(Hanji) No creo que puedan hacerlo, la puerta está bloqueada y no hay forma alguna de que entren, pero de cualquier forma el caos que y el ruido en la ciudad podrían atraer a muchos de ellos.

-(Erwin) Olvidémonos de los titanes por ahora, tenemos una amenaza mucho más grande dentro del distrito.

El sonido de una explosión llamo su atención y las de todos los otros soldados, los tres líderes subieron hasta una de las torres y vieron en la lejanía una columna de humo en dirección al sureste del distrito.

-(Hanji) Parece que alguien cometió una locura.

-(Erwin) Quisiera saber lo que sucedió haya.

-(Rivaille) No podemos irnos, mira abajo, hay mucha gente enloquecida. Si salimos no dudaran en entrar al cuartel, y podrían acabar con todos.

-(Hanji) Hablare al grupo de Eren, les indicare que tengan cuidado.

-(Erwin) Buena idea Hanji.

-…la ciudad parece ir a su fin Erwin.

-Lo se Rivaille. Lo sé perfectamente.

La tarde continúo avanzando hasta que eventualmente comenzó a anochecer, el sol desaparecía en el horizonte dejando a la oscuridad de la noche comenzar a cubrir el lugar, el distrito de Trost estaba envuelto en un caos. Si alguien lo pudiese ver desde arriba notaria como varios puntos en la ciudad estaban envueltos en llamas y las columnas de humo se elevaban en el paisaje. El grupo de Eren y los otros solo podían seguir observando temiendo lo que pasaba.

-Chicos…

-¿Qué sucede Mikasa?

-¿No huelen algo?

-¿Oler?

-Es cierto Eren, llega un olor.

-¿De qué Armin?

-Es humo…

-¿Humo?

-(Jean) Iré a revisar.

Jean fue al segundo piso y a través de la ventana de su habitación noto que una casa a solo tres de la suya se estaba incendiando y el humo viajaba directo a su hogar, por lo que las llamas podrían alcanzar el lugar también, rápidamente bajo a la sala donde todos esperaban respuestas.

-Tenemos graves problemas.

-(Armin) ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Hay una casa en llamas muy cerca de aquí, seguro que las llamas pueden alcanzar esta antes de que el fuego se extinga por sí mismo.

-(Mikasa) Tenemos que irnos, debemos subir y saltar a otro edificio.

-No podemos, el humo viene en esta dirección y cubre todo, no podremos ver las otras casas aunque no estén lejos.

-(Eren) ¿No querrás decir qué?

-Es imposible salir por arriba, tenemos que ir por las calles.

-Pero, pero…

-Hay que arriesgarnos, no podemos quedarnos o el fuego nos alcanzara.

-¡Pero solo dios sabe que hay haya afuera!

-¡Tenemos que arriesgarnos! ¡Si nos quedamos aquí nos morimos!

-Eren, Armin, Jean tiene la razón, debemos salir ahora que es posible, mientras permanezcamos juntos podremos cuidarnos y regresar al cuartel, una vez ahí tendremos ayuda.

-De acuerdo, supongo que es lo mejor.

-Muy bien, tomen solo lo que sea necesario, no podremos usar los equipos de maniobras si hay demasiada gente cerca, tendremos que esperar hasta encontrar un lugar más tranquilo donde haya espacio para usarlo. Papa, ayúdame a quitar las tablas de la puerta.

El grupo se preparó para salir y pronto ya todos se encontraban en la entrada con Jean al frente esperando el momento para abrirla.

-Bien…podemos hacerlo…ya saben…rápido y sin detenerse…¡Ahora!

El chico abrió la puerta y el grupo salió de inmediato, apenas salieron sus padres otras personas entraron a hacer destrozos en la casa, la familia solo observo por un momento como su querido hogar era saqueado por esos sujetos. Los seis trataban de avanzar lo más rápido posible entre toda la gente que había en las calles. La noche cubría la ciudad, dando una sensación de temor aun mayor, pocas antorchas estaban encendidas y nadie dentro de su hogar prendería una lámpara pues podrían atraer a los delincuentes. Los chicos y los padres de Jean continuaban avanzando evitando llamar la atención de alguien, aun había demasiada gente cerca como para usar los equipos de maniobras.

-Deprisa, Armin, Mikasa no se alejen de mí.

-¿Qué es todo este Eren?

-Papa, mama, no se separen. Permanezcan juntos. Eren, ¿Ves algún camino libre?

-Ah, yo… ¡Haya hay un callejón! Podemos tomarlo para acortar camino y regresar, síganme deprisa.

Todos se movieron entre el caos de gente hasta llegar a la entrada del callejón, Eren fue el primero en asomarse en esa oscuridad y alcanzo a ver un par de siluetas una sobre la otra, cuando se fijó bien vio a una chica arrancando a mordidas trozos del cuerpo de un hombre, el grupo se espantó ante la escena y su temor se volvió en horror cuando esa se percató de su presencia y comenzó a dirigirse a ellos.

-¡Retrocedan! ¡Retrocedan! ¡Corran! ¡Corran!

Ellos salieron corriendo de nuevo entre la gente para perder a esa de vista, solo Jean que decidió voltear vio como ella salía del callejón y trataba de abalanzarse sobre otra persona. Todos corrieron durante un largo rato hasta que se detuvieron en otro callejón, terminando exhaustos y alterados.

-¡¿Qué demonios era eso Eren?!

-¡No tengo idea Armin! ¡Ella se lo estaba comiendo!

-¡Tenemos que huir de aquí! ¡Tenemos que llegar al cuartel!

-(Jean) ¡Ya cálmense quieren! ¡Miren nos hemos desviado un poco! Pero conozco este camino, aun podemos llegar al cuartel si nos damos prisa, una vez ahí el capitán Erwin sabrá que hacer. ¡Ahora dejen de llorar y comiencen a caminar!

Jean tomo una antorcha y comenzó a dirigir a todos a través de los callejones desolados de Trost, a lo lejos podían escuchar el pánico en la ciudad y sabían que si no se daban prisa podrían terminar como aquellos que habían muerto. En el cuartel por su parte un soldado se dirigía por órdenes de sus superiores a revisar al soldado enfermo y a su compañero. El soldado abrió la puerta como cualquier otra sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-Hey Max, ¿Cómo están tú y Gar…

Los dos soldados que estaban pegados a la ventana y gruñendo, voltearon a ver al otro y mostraron estar cubiertos de sangre y uno de ellos con terribles heridas en el pecho y el cuello, estos se acercaron lentamente al otro que no pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió como le encajaban los dientes en el cuello y el brazo, el soldado grito con desesperación mientras era masacrado en el lugar.

-¡Zarel! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Otro soldado recorría el pasillo, sin tener idea del horror que encontraría al final. El cuartel estaba por volverse una carnicería, el distrito y la ciudad exterior estaban envueltos en el caos, y Eren y sus amigos estaban huyendo ahí intentando llegar a un lugar seguro. Desde el camino al interior del muro que daba hacia Trost en lo alto de la colina se podía ver hacia el distrito, puntos en llamas en distintos lugares así como columnas de humo elevándose sobre la ciudad, la noche estaba comenzando y para cuando llegara el amanecer, la mayor parte de la población de Trost habría perecido.

 **Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, y no sé si este capítulo lo justifica pero espero les haya gustado. Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible pero aún tengo otros dos fics por actualizar así que sean pacientes, nos vemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9 Llegar al Mañana

**Regresemos a la noche del final.**

 **Capítulo 9: Llegar al Mañana**

Trost estaba atravesando la pero noche de su historia, en algunos lugares la gente corría en pánico y destruía las cosas, mientras que en otras zonas todo estaba a oscuras y en un silencio mortal. Pero por todas partes se sentía un aura de temor y muerte, pues el mal que acechaba la región estaba ya distribuido en todos lados de la ciudad, aun pequeño, pero aumentando su número velozmente. No solo Trost atravesaba esta crisis, los demás distritos y ciudades grandes por todo el territorio de la humanidad cruzaban por el mismo problema.

Eren y los demás estaban recorriendo un sector en calma del distrito el cual estaba en completa oscuridad.

-¿Hacia dónde debemos ir?

-(Jean) Esta zona parece segura, creo que podemos usar los equipos de maniobras.

-(Mikasa) Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de decidir hacerlo.

-(Armin) ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Alguien en el segundo piso de esa casa está vigilando y tiene un arma. Puede que intente dispararnos si cree que somos delincuentes.

-(Eren) Pero no lo somos.

-Pero él no lo sabe, además la gente está asustada, es capaz de hacer lo que sea.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Pero hacia dónde vamos?

-Si vamos por ese callejón podemos acortar tiempo, y un poco más adelante esta el camino que nos lleva directo al cuartel, si tenemos la oportunidad usaremos los equipos de maniobras.

-(Jean) Entonces andando, mientras permanezcamos afuera, continuamos estando en peligro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El grito de una mujer asusto a todos, este provenía de una casa justo a su lado, vieron como la puerta se agitaba fuertemente como si estuviesen forcejeando en el interior, hasta que el movimiento termino y solo se escucharon gruñidos.

-Vámonos, hay que irnos.

-(Eren) Puede haber alguien más ahí dentro Jean.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que ponernos a salvo.

El grupo salió corriendo mientras que al pie de la puerta comenzaba a escurrir sangre al exterior. Tras avanzar un par de calles finalmente disminuyeron el paso.

-(Jean) Esta zona parece segura.

-(Mikasa) Quizá lleguemos sin más problemas.

-(Armin) Lo dudo. Escuchen con atención.

Al guardar silencio pudieron escuchar no muy lejos el sonido de disparos, así como a alguien dando órdenes.

-(Eren) ¡Las tropas estacionarias! Deben estar cerca y seguro están protegiendo algún lugar. Ahí estaremos a salvo.

-(Mikasa) Todos muévanse rápido y sin detenerse.

-(Armin) Hay, espero por dios que ahí sea seguro.

Todos avanzaron con Mikasa al frente, esperando poder llegar a una locación segura, cuando estaban aproximándose un joven paso corriendo junto a ellos en dirección opuesta.

-¡No vayan! ¡No vayan! ¡Es peligroso! ¡La zona comunal esta ensangrentada!

El siguió corriendo dejando a los otros completamente asustados, cuando dieron la vuelta en la siguiente esquina vieron a lo que se refería. La zona comunal estaba conformada por cinco edificios pegados uno con otro, tres al frente y dos a los lados, en medio de ellos había una pequeña plaza la cual estaba limitada por un barandal con una sola y elegante entrada que daba a la calle. Las lámparas estaban encendidas en ese sitio y gracias a ellas pudieron ver lo que sucedía. Al menos una docena de miembros de tropas estacionarias estaban en la zona del barandal disparando contra lo que parecía ser gente cubierta de sangre, al mismo tiempo veían como otras personas huían de los edificios y trataban de salir de la zona comunal.

-Muévanse, salgan y pónganse a cubierta. ¡Soldados! ¡Cubran esa zona! ¡No dejen a ningún sospechoso salir de ella!

-¡Como ordene señor!

-¡Refuercen la entrada! ¡Protejan a los civiles que salgan! ¡No ingresen hasta que de la autorización!

-(Jean) ¡Este lugar es todo menos seguro! ¡Hay que seguir moviéndonos!

-(Mikasa) ¡Nadie se separe! ¡Aún tenemos que buscar refugio!

Los seis corrieron por la calle pero era inevitable ver la escena que se desarrollaba, los soldados disparaban, la gente corría, y esos extraños seres recorrían el lugar, Armin alcanzo a reconocer a uno como el hombre que había visto enfermo hace algunos días, al mismo tiempo este llegaba hasta la entrada donde se abalanzo sobre un soldado mordiéndole el cuello y tirándolo al piso. Del último piso del edificio central comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de humo, evidentemente estaba comenzando un incendio en el elegante edificio. Los disparos y gritos continuaron escuchándose mientras se alejaban, era una escena espantosa que se repetía por todas partes. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos fue que comenzaron a evaluar su posición, solo entonces Mikasa opto por usar su equipo de maniobras para llegar a la cima de los edificios y orientarse.

-¿Qué viste haya arriba?

-El cuartel ya no está lejos Eren, sin embargo aún queda un problema. Parece que todo a su alrededor es un caos, incluso vi columnas de humo pequeñas a su alrededor.

-(Jean) Nadie nos abrirá una vez que lleguemos.

-Exacto, es por eso que tenemos que empezar a usar el equipo de maniobras. Pero cuando estemos cerca deberemos ser muy cuidadosos, no hay que llamar más atención de la necesaria.

-De acuerdo. Yo llevare a mi padre, ¿Puedes encararte de mí mama?

-Descuida lo hare con gusto.

El grupo se preparó y comenzaron a moverse con el equipo de maniobras, cabe decir que para los padres de Jean fue una experiencia asustadora, pues nunca se esperaron verse en esa situación moviéndose de un edificio a otro en el aire sintiendo que en cada momento iban a estrellarse.

-¡Hay mi dios! ¿No podrías ir un poco más despacio niña?

-Tranquila la tengo, usted solo no me suelte y estará todo bien.

-Eso me parece un poco difícil de cre… ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!

-Tranquilo Papa, no tienes que ahorcarme.

-¡Cómo no! ¡Si te suelto caeré al vacío!

-Ah, viejo esto no puede ser.

-Parece que los padres de Jean tienen miedo ¿No crees Armin?

-Mejor no digo nada, porque al principio también me sentí como ellos.

-Es increíble lo que esta pasado a nuestro alrededor, ¿No lo crees?

-Tienes razón, es…increíble…pero desearía que esto solo fuese una terrible pesadilla.

-Por lo menos por ahora estamos a salvo.

-Nosotros sí, pero ¿Qué será de la gente inocente haya abajo?

-Los ayudaremos cuando sea posible.

-Solo espero que para ese momento aun haya gente que ayudar.

-Tranquilo, te recuerdo que Christa está en el poder ahora, ella sabrá que hacer, seguro que enviara ayuda luego.

-¿Crees que este a salvo?

-Lo estará, es una sobreviviente como nosotros. Seguro ha sabido mantenerse a salvo en el castillo central.

-…Tienes razón, seguro estará bien y preguntándose por nosotros.

-Eso es Armin, mantén la actitud positiva.

Los chicos continuaron avanzando sobre los edificios a gran velocidad cruzando por un paisaje devastado, finalmente se detuvieron en el techo de un gran edificio y los padres de Jean aprovecharon para recargarse junto a una ventana mientras intentaban recuperarse del susto.

-Vamos, no fue para tanto.

-¿Qué dices Mikasa? ¿Podremos llegar desde aquí?

-Sí, miren esos edificios, podemos llegar hasta ellos y luego propulsarnos hasta esa torre del cuartel, una vez que lo hagamos descenderemos y hablaremos con los capitanes para saber que más hacer.

-(Armin) Ah, me alegro de que ya casi llegamos. Una vez ahí podremos descansar.

-(Eren) Mas bien, tendremos que ponernos en más guardia aún, si el cuartel no está en llamas es porque el capitán Erwin ha sabido dirigir a todos.

-(Mikasa) Muy bien, ya nos detuvimos aquí lo suficiente, hay que continuar.

-(Jean) De acuerdo, Papa, Mama arriba, ya no falta mucho.

-Está bien, querido vamos, hay que irnos.

-Muy bien, solo denme un segundo para… ¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En ese momento la ventana tras el hombre se rompió en una explosión pues otro la había atravesado atrapándolo en sus brazos y dándole una mordida en el hombro de la cual comenzó a brotar una gran cantidad de sangre. Al instante todos se aproximaron rápidamente y sujetaron al padre de Jean intentado jalarlo para que el otro lo soltara. Su lucha se volvió una de fuerza pues más llegaban del interior sujetándolo y halándolo al interior.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Suéltenlo! ¡Suelten a mi padre! ¡Suéltenlo bastardos!

-(Eren) Sigan jalando, no debemos dejar que lo arrastren al interior.

-(Armin) ¡Veo a mas aproximándose!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Dejen ir a mi marido!

Eren comenzó a notar el gran número de esos seres que se juntaban en la ventana, si no tenían cuidado todos podrían terminar atrapados. En ese instante miro a Jean a los ojos y este entendió lo que le decía, vio a su padre y comprendió que no había nada que pudiese hacer pues él ya estaba perdido de cualquier forma.

-¡Mama Suéltalo!

-¡NO!

-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Suéltalo!

-¡No!

-(Mikasa) ¡Señora por favor! ¡Tiene que venir con nosotros!

-¡No puedes quedarte hay que escapar! ¡Déjalo!

-¡No lo hare no puedo dejarlo!

La situación solo empeoro cuando otra ventana se rompió y otro de esos seres atrapo a la madre de Jean que aún era sujetada por un brazo por su hijo.

-¡Mama!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo solo vio como ella recibía una mordida y ambos eran arrastrados al interior. El chico termino en el suelo cuando el resto de sus amigos lo sujetaron para que soltara a su madre y no terminara atrapado con ellos también. Cuando levanto la mirada vio como más de esos seres se asomaban por la ventana estirando los brazos, rugiendo y abriendo sus bocas intentando morderlo. El shock de lo ocurrido era tan grande que no prestaba atención a lo que sus amigos le decían.

-¡Jean, Jean, Jean! ¡Reacciona hay que irnos!

-No sirve de nada Eren, esta conmocionado.

-No podemos quedarnos, yo lo llevare, Mikasa, tú y Armin vayan abriendo camino.

Eren tomo a su compañero el cual aún no reaccionaba, solo comenzó a sentir el aire cuando despegaron mientras veía a lo lejos el edificio. La zona afuera del cuartel era un caos, pero ya no tanto por gente alocada destruyendo las cosas, si no por gente que corría de un lado a otro desesperada y gritando, intentado escapar de aquellos que atacaban a las personas y comenzaban a comérselas. El grupo salto desde un edificio cercano y consiguió llegar a una torre del cuartel, cuando lo hicieron comenzaron a descender hasta llegar al patio donde todos los soldados se percataron de ellos.

-(Sasha) ¡Muchachos!

-(Connie) ¡Amigos han vuelto!

-Qué alegría de que estén bien.

-(Mikasa) Quisiera poder decir eso por todos.

Solo entonces los chicos se percataron de cómo se encontraba Jean, el chico tenía una mirada perdida y estaba pálido, no tardaron en entender que algo realmente espantoso le había sucedido mientras estaban fuera. Fue en ese momento que de entre todo el grupo de soldados llegaron los tres capitanes a ver lo que sucedía.

-(Hanji) Oh por fin volvieron.

-(Erwin) Chicos, ¿Qué paso ahí afuera?

-(Levi) Detente Erwin, antes déjame darles una paliza por su insubordinación, no debieron irse de esa forma.

-(Eren) Capitán Levi, por favor, entiendo que este molesto, pero ahora no es un buen momento para…

Cuando el chico volteo a ver a Jean, Rivaille hizo lo mismo y se dio cuenta que no importaba lo que hiciera, el otro chico no iba a reaccionar, por lo menos no en ese momento.

-Bien, tu llévalo a descansar a dentro, y ustedes dos más les vale que empiecen a decirnos todo lo que vieron estando fuera.

-(Erwin) Llévalo junto al otro dormitorio donde estaba el soldado enfermo, y si de paso ves a alguno de los otros cuatro soldados que mande a revisar, diles que vuelvan.

-De acuerdo capitán.

Eren llevo a Jean al interior mientras todos afuera escuchaban a Armin y Mikasa sobre lo que pasaba en el exterior. Jean no decía nada en el camino, solo permanecía con la mirada vacía, Eren sentía la necesidad de hacer algo por el mas no sabía que podía hacer en esa situación, sin embargo comprendía el dolor por el que estaba pasando su amigo, pues solo hace unos años atrás el paso por lo mismo al ver morir a su madre. Más aun así noto que había una diferencia, él no se quedó solo cuando eso paso, pues tenía a Mikasa y Armin junto a él, pero Jean solo tenía a sus padres y si tuviera algún otro pariente en la ciudad es probable que ya estuviese muerto. No podía permitir que su amigo se perdiera en la soledad, no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, tal vez no eran los mejores amigos, pero ahora estaría ahí para el siempre que lo necesitara.

-Tranquilo amigo, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

-…

-Sé que no quieres hablar ahora…pero cuando quieras hacerlo…puedes estar seguro de que estaré ahí para escucharte…no hay mucho que pueda decirte por ahora…pero…descuida…ahora estamos a salvo…sé que ahora te duele…pero ya no te dolerá más que ahora…y cada día será un poco mejor…no tendrás que pasar por nada más…te lo juro…

-Agjjj…

-¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso?

-…

-¿No lo escuchaste Jean?

-Agg…

-Ahí está otra vez, ¿Qué será ese sonido?

-…

El mayor de los chicos continuaba sin reaccionar, su mirada seguía perdida y sus pensamientos en blanco, pero a pesar de eso alcanzo a escuchar el sonido del que hablaba Eren, su mente no tardo en reconocerlo, era un sonido que conocía muy bien, el mismo que emitían esas personas que solo hace unos minutos acababan de asesinar a sus padres. Su mirada finalmente comenzó a enfocarse en el fondo del pasillo donde la tenue luz de las antorchas permitía vislumbrar unas figuras que comenzaban a acercarse. En solo un instante paso de estar perdido en sus pensamientos a reaccionar veloz y alteradamente.

-¡Jaeger están aquí!

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-¡AGGJJJJ!

Cuando las figuras se acercaron vieron que eran como aquellos que vieron afuera, moviéndose de forma extraña y cubiertos de sangre, acercándose lenta pero decididamente hacia ellos.

-¡Demonios! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es que entraron aquí?!

-¡Eso no importa Jaeger! ¡Tenemos que tener cuidado o terminaremos muertos!

-¡No se acerquen! ¡Quédense donde están!

-Míralos bien, son miembros de la legión.

-¡Gary, Max! ¡Chicos todos! ¡Quédense donde están! ¡No se acerquen más a nosotros!

-¡AGGGGGGJJJJJJJJJ!

-¡Deprisa corre!

Los chicos doblaron en otro pasillo mientras eran seguidos por los otros cinco, finalmente se dieron cuenta que estaban en un pasillo sin salida y solo había una puerta a un dormitorio en la que entraron rápidamente para después cerrarla y escuchar como esos seres se juntaban en ella.

-¿Qué hacemos? Aquí no hay una ventana para salir.

-Aunque lo hiciéramos ya no tenemos los equipos de maniobras, sería una caída muy larga.

-Ven, pongamos este buro en la puerta, podremos evitar que entren de esa forma.

-¿Y luego que sugieres?

-¡Busca en la habitación Jaeger! ¡Debe haber algo que sirva!

-¡Yaj!

-¡Agl!

-¡Rar!

Eren buscaba entre las cosas, revisando casa cajón que hallaba y debajo de las camas, hasta que finalmente encontró una pequeña radio.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Mira lo que encontré!

-¡Úsala y llama a los demás! ¡Diles lo que está pasando!

-Solo espero que alguien conteste.

Jean permanecía en la puerta haciendo fuerza, evitando que pudieran abrirla, mientras que Eren trataba de mover los botones del aparato para comunicarse con alguien. Mientras lo hacía escuchaba comunicaciones de otras partes del distrito, todas de gente en pánico solicitando ayuda, inclusive le llego una transmisión de un distrito del siguiente muro, diciendo que corrían con la misma suerte. El chico solo gritaba pidiendo ayuda, esperando que sus compañeros lo escucharan y fueran a salvarles.

-¡Hola! ¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede escucharme?

Afuera en el patio del cuartel los miembros de la legión solo escuchaban el pánico de afuera, hasta que Hanji se fijó que en la radio que tenía se escuchaban unos conocidas voces. Se acercó a ella, llamando la atención de otros.

-¿Eren? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué usas la radio?

-Menos mal que nos escuchan, Comandante Hanji necesitamos su ayuda urgentemente.

-Calma chico, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Esos seres están aquí adentro! ¡Están en el cuartel! ¡Nos tienen atrapados a mí y a Jean en una habitación! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda! ¡Vengan cuanto antes!

Las palabras del chico resonaron en la mente de todos, tal parece que atrincherarse no fue suficiente para estar seguros, pues esas cosas igual ya estaban dentro.

-¡Cálmate chico! ¡Enviaremos ayuda! ¡¿Has visto cuantos son?!

-Son cinco si no me equivoco. Pude reconocerlos, son miembros del cuartel. Creo que dos de ellos eran el que estaba enfermo y el compañero que lo cuidaba.

-De acuerdo, resistan chicos iremos en seguida.

-(Mikasa) Hay que de inmediato, no podemos dejarlos ahí.

-(Levi) Espera chica no te apresures, hay que tener cuidado.

-Hemos enfrentado titanes, y le preocupan solo cinco personas.

-Los titanes mueren con un buen ataque, pero por lo que tú y los otros dicen haber visto estos seres no mueren con cualquier ataque, todo indica que solo tras recibir un ataque directo en la cabeza.

-(Armin) Podemos usar las cuchillas para atacarlos.

-(Erwin) No hay espacio ahí dentro, serian inútiles y terminaríamos atrapados por ellos, usaremos las armas y les dispararemos.

-(Hanji) Hay que tener buena puntería.

-Exacto, Rivaille, Hanji, Mikasa, Moblit, síganme, tenemos que rescatarlos. El resto quédense aquí y sigan cuidando el lugar.

-Mikasa ten mucho cuidado ahí dentro.

-Lo se Armin, pero descuida estaré bien y traeré a Eren y Jean a salvo.

-Recuerda, evita una confrontación directa, mientras más lejos de ti estén, más seguro será.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

El grupo ingreso al cuartel y comenzaron a dirigirse al sitio donde debían estar los chicos, al aproximarse al lugar empezaron a andar con más cuidado, fijándose en cada lugar, atentos a cualquier movimiento que vieran. Mikasa se sentía extraña llevando un arma en vez de sus confiables cuchillas, es verdad que antes había enfrentado a compañeros o personas desagradables, pero nunca tuvo que dispararle a alguien. Tras un rato finalmente escucharon una serie de múltiples gruñidos y empujones contra una puerta, Rivaille se asomó por el pasillo y ahí vio a aquellos seres que seguían intentando entrar al cuarto de los chicos.

-Están ahí, es cierto, eran parte de nuestra legión.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo paso esto?

-Después pensaremos en eso Hanji, por ahora debemos llamar su atención. No podemos dispararles si siguen pegados a la puerta, las balas podrían atravesarla y dañar a los de dentro.

-(Mikasa) Yo me encargo.

La chica se puso de pie en el pasillo y después golpe la punta del arma contra la pared haciendo ruido y llamando la atención de los otros que voltearon a ver a la chica, solo entonces ella los vio bien, estaban cubiertos de sangre, con marcas horribles en sus cuerpos, les faltaban trozos en muchas partes y aun así seguían moviéndose en dirección a ella. Solo entones ella retrocedió seguida por ellos, regreso donde los demás y apunto junto con todos, cuando los muertos aparecieron del pasillo y voltearon en su dirección el capitán Erwin grito.

-¡FUEGO!

Los disparos se escucharon seguidos unos de otros en una lluvia de balas que impacto contra los antiguos miembros de la legión, los disparos acabaron con tres de inmediato pero dos seguían moviéndose, una segunda lluvia de disparos fue necesaria para acabarlos y hacerlos caer. El lugar quedo en un total silencio, ahí se encontraban en el suelo los cuerpos que continuaban derramando sangre.

-(Erwin) Listo, se acabó, estamos a salvo.

-(Moblit) En verdad seguían moviéndose. No puedo creerlo.

-¡Eren! ¡Eren!

La chica regreso de inmediato al pasillo y ahí vio a los dos chicos asomándose lentamente del lugar.

-¡Eren!

-¡Mikasa!

Ella le dio un abrazo protector el cual fue bien recibido por su compañero.

-Gracias a dios están bien.

-Ahora lo estamos, no sé qué hubiese pasado si no llegaban a tiempo.

-(Hanji) ¿Se encuentran bien chicos?

-(Jean) Si, afortunadamente no rompieron la puerta.

-Bien, síganme, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Cuando llegaron a los cuerpos vieron como los otros tres los inspeccionaban detalladamente, usando las armas para moverlos un poco ya que no querían entrar en contacto con la sangre por cualquier riesgo que hubiese.

-Este es Erwin.

-¿Cuál Rivaille?

-Mira este chico, no tiene trozos de piel y carne arrancados, comparado con los otros está prácticamente intacto.

-Lo reconozco, es el soldado enfermo.

-(Moblit) Oigan miren su mano, la que esta vendada, tiene una marca de mordida aun visible.

-(Hanji) Él dijo que alguien lo había atacado hace unos días y que lo mordieron, precisamente el chico que yo deje su cuerpo del otro lado del muro. Y ahora que lo pienso ese también tenía una marca de mordida.

-(Rivaille) Entonces esto…lo que sea que ellos sean…se propaga de esta manera…a través de las mordidas.

-(Mikasa) Puede que también sea una enfermedad, Armin reconoció a alguien que había visto enfermo y esa persona se veía intacta.

-(Eren) No importa como sea, por enfermedad o mordida, estos seres son peligrosos.

-(Jean) ¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces?

-(Rivaille)…Primero colóquense guantes y tapabocas, sacaremos estos cuerpos, los llevaremos al cuartel y los incendiaremos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No entendemos esta cosa, pero el fuego siempre ha sido bueno para esterilizar cosas, en teoría debería destruir lo que sea que ellos tienen, solo de esa forma podemos garantizar la seguridad para todos en el cuartel.

-…Pero son personas, son compañeros de la legión.

-Ya no Eren…ya no lo son.

El grupo acordó hacer lo que Levi dijo y se prepararon para sacar los cuerpos, pronto el resto de la legión se enteró de lo ocurrido y sobre las decisiones tomadas, juntaron los cuerpos en el centro del patio y después los incendiaron. Las llamas hicieron que una nube de humo se alzara al cielo, lo cual según Levi serviría para hacen pensar a quien estuviese ahí afuera que el cuartel había caído y de esa manera evitar que invitados no deseados entraran por la fuerza. La noche continúo avanzando hasta que finalmente el sonido en Trost comenzó a cesar, la luz del nuevo día venia acompañada por la vista de unas cuantas columnas de humo que se estaban acabando. Adentro del cuartel se sentía un ambiente de tristeza, miedo y cansancio entre los soldados, no fue fácil sobrevivir a esa noche, todo lo contrario fue un enorme desafío en el que de cualquier forma perdieron compañeros, por no decir a seres queridos que vivían fuera y seguramente ahora estaban muertos.

Armin y Eren estaban mirando hacia las paredes de un cuartel hasta que ambos decidieron ir arriba para ver lo que sucedió fuera, usaron sus equipos de maniobras y llegaron a la cima en unos segundos. Ya desde ahí, pudieron ver lo que había sido del alguna vez pacifico distrito Trost.

-No es posible.

-Tsk, por un demonio, esto es una pesadilla Armin, una horrible pesadilla.

Ahí en las calles, veían cuerpos de personas destrozados al igual que un gran cantidad de casas dañadas y objetos tirados en todas partes, además de que observaban un gran número de esas criaturas moviéndose lentamente por todas direcciones. Era el día número 16 desde que todo comenzó y ahora, prácticamente todo el territorio de la humanidad había caído ante esta nueva amenaza.

 **Ahora que colapso la sociedad, veremos cómo Eren y el resto hacen frente a este nuevo y peligroso mundo. Lo que ellos no saben es que también una amenaza realmente terrible llegara dentro de poco tiempo, una que podrá acabar con la vida de todos si no se mueven pronto de ahí.**


End file.
